


Leaves Turn to Flowers

by JamesPeppersalt



Series: Fire Emblem: If | Fates: Modern Romances [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, Autumn, Awkward Dates, Bonding, Boyfriends, Dorks in Love, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Laser Tag, Leo is a Nerd, M/M, Multiple My Units, Nightmares, Niles is a Troll, Odin is a Drama King, Romance, Sharing a Room, TOGETHER THEY'RE THE SQUAD, nerds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9124678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesPeppersalt/pseuds/JamesPeppersalt
Summary: After spending months apart, Leo and Takumi are finally reunited again when Takumi comes to visit Nohr for the fall season. The two are happy to be together again and eager to catch some peace and quiet…But when you’ve got siblings like Corrin and Kamui and friends like Odin and Niles, that’s not exactly an option.





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> HECK YEAH, LEOKUMI IS BAAAACK!! Finally, I can write about the dorky little bros again. I’ve missed them, I’ve missed you guys, it’s been stressful… but no matter!  
> Sidenote: the rating went up because Niles.  
> Sidenote #2: the title comes from a Camus quote  
> Sidenote #3: NO, it's not the Fire Emblem Camus, it's the REAL LIFE Camus, an ACTUAL PERSON

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takumi arrives in Nohr. Leo’s friends make for an… interesting introduction to the country, to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for lots of fluff and Nohrian shenanigans. Featuring two of my favorite characters- Niles the troll and my nephew Owain | Odin (HOW DARE YOU CHANGE YOUR NAME, LISSA GAVE YOU A GOOD NAME)- I'm sure this will be fun. Also featuring Overprotective Siblings™ Ryouma and Hinoka.  
> If you haven't read _Totally Not Friends_ yet, I'm sorry, my friend, but you're gonna be totally lost.

Once more, he ran over the text that remained pulled up inside the phone that sat in his hand.

 

 **Boyfriend** (1:37): I’m here...

 

Leo was out of his car as soon as he’d parked at the train station, running inside. There were people everywhere, but there was one person he was looking for.

He dodged pedestrians as he raced towards the platforms. He pulled out his phone and read over a previous text:

 

 **Boyfriend** (8:00): I’ll be there about 1:30. Platform 5.

 

 **Boyfriend** (8:06): Don’t be late. Love you bunches! :^) XOXO

 

Leo smiled at the sweet text.

 

 **Boyfriend** (8:11): Hinata stole my phone. Fuck your love and girly smiley face

 

That text was less sweet, but Leo loved him nonetheless.

Shoving his phone back into the pocket of his trench coat, he ran towards Platform 5- stopping as he stepped onto the raised platform to look around. Because it was a busy day, there were people everywhere- Leo frantically looked around, trying to find him; he caught a flash of long, silver hair-

And there he was.

Takumi stood on Platform 5, looking around in a slightly confused manner before looking back at his phone. Dressed in a blue bomber jacket lined with brown fleece and sweatpants, his hair up in its usual ponytail, he had a messenger bag slung over his shoulder and a duffel bag at his feet. Leo smiled giddily as soon as he laid eyes on his boyfriend.

“Takumi!” he shouted, waving as he ran up.

Takumi turned, brown eyes widening. “Le-”

He’d barely gotten the name out when Leo embraced and kissed him passionately, right there, on the platform.

“...Whoa,” Takumi said as they broke away. “Someone’s excited.”

“I…” Leo dropped his arms and adjusted his trench coat, blushing as he composed himself. “Sorry. I just got carried away.”

Takumi laughed. “Serious as always, I see.”

“Shut up.” Leo glanced at the ground, then looked back up and smiled. “I’m happy to see you.”

“Same here.” Takumi held out his arms. “Now, let’s try that again with significantly _less_ force.

Leo accepted the hug, holding Takumi tightly for the first time in months. He smelled the same, Leo noticed, before realizing that it was probably a weird thought to have.

“I missed you,” Takumi sighed.

“I missed you too.”

“So…” Takumi leaned back, holding Leo’s shoulders at arm’s length. “I get to spend the next month or so here in Nohr with you. So?”

“So…”

“So where do we start.”

“Oh. Right!” Leo leaned down and picked up Takumi’s duffel bag. “By the goddess, this is heavy.”

Takumi shrugged. “I’ll be staying here for two months. I like to be prepared.”

“I could’ve just let you wear some of my clothes…”

“You’re taller than me, and that’s weird.” Takumi adjusted the strap on his messenger bag, yawning. “Ugh…  I got _no_ sleep on the train, between all the people… and the noise… and the constant texts from Oboro, Hinata and my siblings…”

“Is Oboro still angry at you?” Leo asked as the began to leave.

“Mm, no…” Takumi screwed up with lips. “She was a bit upset at first, but she adjusted. By the way, when you come visit Hoshido, watch out for her. She’s ridiculously protective.”

“Oh, joy.” Leo smirked at his boyfriend. “She sounds lovely.”

“She’s not _so_ bad.”

“I know. I understand where she’s coming from.”

“Oh, and by the way, Hinata somehow got your number, so prepare yourself for weird texts.”

“Pfft. Just wait until you meet Odin and Niles. You might need a few days to recover.”

“Is Niles the one who makes weird noises in the background when you call?”

“That’d be him.”

Takumi grimaced. “Ugh… I can only imagine that I’m going to be pelted with innuendoes upon arriving.”

“I wish I could say that wasn’t true, but…”

Takumi stopped, looked up at Leo, and smiled. “Don’t worry.” He laced his hand with Leo’s. “As long as I’m with you, I’ll be fine.”

Leo blushed, then smiled back, tightening his grip on Takumi’s hand. “Someone’s less shy.”

Takumi shrugged. “What can I say? Separation breeds fondness.”

“No, _familiarity_ breeds fondness; separation breeds contempt. You’re getting your idioms mixed up.”

“Mm, whatever.” Takumi leaned closer to Leo, who smiled at the ground. The two exited the station, both happy to be reunited- and ecstatic to be together.

 

 

 **AbsoluteTrash** (3:15) **:** R u here? Where is he??

 

Leo sighed and slipped his phone into his pocket- right before his phone buzzed again.

 

 **DarkerDarkness** (3:17): WE KNOW THAT YOU ARE HERE LEO

 

 **DarkerDarkness** (3:18): WE CAN SEE YOUR CAR FROM HERE!!!

 

 **DarkerDarkness** (3:18): >:^p

 

Leo frowned. He’d been sitting in the drive, his car long since turned off. Takumi- who was still tired- had fallen asleep almost instantly, and slept all the long drive to Windmire, and slept still in the passenger seat. It was raining when they’d finally gotten there, so Leo had simply shut off the vehicle and read a book, waiting for Takumi to finally awake.

However, Niles and Odin apparently had other plans, judging by their texts.

“Mm…”

Leo turned, shutting his book. Takumi stretched in his seat, yawning, and sat up. “Are we here?”

“We’ve been ‘here’ for a while,” Leo chuckled softly.

“Wha? Why didn’t you wake me?

“I enjoyed the small moment of quiet we get before we dive back into my daily life,” Leo confessed, slipping his book into one of Takumi’s bags.

Takumi laughed. “So, where are these friends of yours I’ve heard so much about?”

“Actually, they’re-”

“HELLO!” Odin and Niles screamed, popping up outside Takumi’s window, effectively causing him to scream in terror and jump towards Leo, gripping his coat.

“Hi!” Odin said cheerily, whilst Niles laughed hysterically. Takumi glared at them.

“You _jerks_!” Leo chastised, opening his door.

“Oh, don’t get your smallclothes in a twist, Leo,” Niles sighed, waving his hand. “It was just a prank.”

Leo shut his door so that Takumi wouldn’t hear. “You _scared_ him! _I’m trying to make a good impression_!”

Niles gasped, placing a hand dramatically on his chest. “Are you _implying_ that either I or our dear friend Odin here would try to make a _fool_ out of you?”

Leo glared.

“Okay, yes,” Niles admitted, “that does sound like something I’d do.”

Takumi’s door suddenly popped open, smacking Odin in the chest. “Leo, would you like to make some introductions.”

Leo rolled his eyes. “I _suppose_.” He walked around the car to stand next to a rather miffed Takumi. “Takumi, this is Odin and Niles.” He motioned to each of them respectively. “My best friend, and, unfortunately, my brother-in-law.”

“Hello!” Odin said, holding out a hand, which Takumi (reluctantly) shook. “It’s a great honor to make your acquaintance. I am- ODIN DARK!”

“Takumi.”

“I’ve heard much about you, dear Takumi!”

Without warning, Odin crushed Takumi in a deep hug. Takumi yelped. Niles, of course, was suppressing laughter. “But it would be my GREAT HONOR to call you a brother and friend!”

“Is he-” Takumi pushed Odin away and retreated back to Leo, wheezing.

“Always like this?” Leo whispered. “Yeah. Pretty much.”

Takumi glanced warily at Niles, who had an eyebrow raised in amusement.

“Hello, sweet Taku-”

“Don’t,” Takumi warned, grabbing his bags out of the car. “I’ve had enough stupidity from you just listening to you say two words.”

Odin and Leo stared at Niles, open-mouthed. Niles chuckled. “You’re feisty. I like it.”

“I’m sure you do.” Takumi tugged on Leo’s sleeve. “Do you want to show me inside, or are we going to wait until it rains again?”

“Honestly, I’d be happy to get away from these two morons,” Leo said, sticking his tongue out at his friends.

“You wound us!” Odin cried dramatically.

Niles shrugged. “We’ll see you at dinner. And by the way, Camilla is practically _dying_ to see you two.”

“We must avoid her at all costs,” Leo informed Takumi.

“We’d best be off, Niles,” Odin said.

“Aw, but I want to-”

“AND WE’RE OFF!” Odin announced, grabbing the hood of Niles’s coat and pulling him away. “Goodbye, Leo!”

Leo and Takumi waved. Takumi leaned to his boyfriend and mumbled, “You really weren’t kidding, were you?”

“Nope.”

Takumi sighed. “Well, they certainly are… interesting.”

Leo grimaced, fearing that his friends had made the _wrong_ first impression on his boyfriend.

“ _But_ neither of them made a rude joke or insulted my clothes, so that puts them one-up on Hinata and Oboro. For now.”

Takumi grinned and Leo, who’d let out a sigh of relief. “Don’t worry so much. I’m sure I’ll warm up to them soon.”

“Er… right.”

Takumi handed his boyfriend his last bag. “Let’s go inside, shall we?”

 

***

 

It had started raining again almost immediately after the pair had gone inside. If this was the kind of weather Takumi had to look forward to for the next few weeks, he was going to be quite disappointed. Though it was not as if Leo hadn’t warned him about it.

Although, one thing Leo had _not_ warned him about was how big his house was.

This “Krankenburg” place, or whatever it was called, was apparently big enough for Leo and all his siblings to live comfortably. Actually… he’d read somewhere that most of the houses around this part of Windmire belonged to old families of Nohr.

“Sorry if it looks a bit… dreary,” Leo said with a grimace once they’d entered. “Our ‘dear old dad’ wasn’t much one for… pleasant things.”

The decor of the house was… dark, to say the least. Blacks, accompanied with purples.

“We, ah…” Leo ran a hand through his hair, removing his headband and letting it fall in his face. “We’re trying to make it look better. More inviting, mostly.”

“It’s alright,” Takumi assured Leo as they walked down through the empty halls. “But, um… where is everybody?”

“Hm? Oh. They’re going to leave us alone for a bit,” Leo informed him. “Xander said that once you got here, he’d take everybody out to do… something. I don’t really know what.”

“Probably something boring.” Takumi paused. “Like bowling.”

“Tch.” Leo smiled a bit. “Probably.”

They stopped in front of a door. Leo opened it, gesturing for Takumi to come inside.

Sparsely decorated, save for a few posters on the wall and some collectables on the desk, it was easy to tell that this was Leo’s room.

“Um…” Takumi glanced back. “Aren’t you going to show me to a guest room or something…?”

Leo stared, opened his mouth, then glanced away, blushing. “Uh… I thought you were going to… stay in here… with me…?”

“I…” Realization dawned upon him like a blaze. “Oh. _Oh_.”

“I-it’s nothing like that!” Leo said defensively. “There are just- no guest rooms near where I sleep, and I want to be there for you if you have any more nightmares, and-”

Takumi put a finger to Leo’s lips. “Leo. It’s fine. There’s no problem. Trust me.”

Leo bit his lip, but his shoulders relaxed a bit. “A-alright.”

“Now…” Takumi turned. “Where do I put my stuff?”

They spent about the next hour unpacking Takumi’s things, most of the time spent arguing about where it should go, a bit more of it wasted with Leo scolding Takumi for packing so many things (“Did you _really_ need to bring all these books?!” “Screw you, you would’ve done the same thing.”); however, every few minutes they’d kiss and make-up, going back to the task at hand. After it was all said and done, the two relaxed on Leo’s bed, lying side-by-side.

“Your bed’s soft,” Takumi remarked, letting his hair down, the long grey strands splaying out over the pillows.

“Hm. I never really noticed.” Leo closed his eyes, letting out an exasperated breath. “The others will probably be back sometime soon, you know.”

“Mm-hm.”

“We should probably get up and do something productive.”

“We just did a lot of productive things. It’s time to nap now.”

“Oh?” Leo rolled over so that he lay on top of Takumi, who opened an eye warily. “No one’s here, you know. It’s just us.”

“I’m well aware.” Takumi wrapped his arms around Leo’s neck. “What about it?”

Leo smiled deviously. “Well,” he began, “we could-”

However, Takumi never found out what they “could” do, because his phone started ringing.

“Ah, that’s- that’d be Hinoka,” he said, pulling his phone out of his pocket and pushing Leo off of him. Ignoring the Nohrian next to him, Takumi answered his phone with, “Hey, Hin-”

“TAKUMI!”

He frowned. “Oh. Hey, Hinata.”

“You made it to Nohr alright, right?!” his (overexcited) friend asked. “No Nohrian scum’s touched you?”

“Um…” Takumi glanced at Leo, who was frowning heavily. “No.”

“Ah, good! I’ll kill ’em if they try! Right, Hisame? Hisa- Hisame! Ouch! _That’s daddy’s hair_ , let go!”

“Alright, Hinata, I’ll take it from here,” came a female voice. “Hello, Takumi.”

“Oh, thank gods,” Takumi sighed. “Hello, Hinoka.”

“Sorry about that. He’s been worrying about you ever since you got on the train. Oboro, too, though she’s not here. At the moment.”

“Ah. I see.”

Leo tapped Takumi on the shoulder. “What’s going on?”

 _SIBLINGS_ , Takumi mouthed before returning to his sister, who continued with, “Really, though, if you have any problems, just call. Ryouma’s already beside himself.”

“Pfft, he didn’t want me to come anyways,” Takumi retorted.

“I know. But he’s just concerned for you.”

“He told me-” Takumi shot a look at his boyfriend and leaned away, whispering, “ _he literally said I couldn’t come because he was afraid I’d have premarital sex._ ”

“What was that?” Leo asked.

“Nothing!” Takumi shouted, red in the face, while Hinoka laughed in the background.

“He _said_ that?!” she asked.

“Yes! It was embarrassing!” Takumi hissed. “And you can’t tell Hinata or Oboro, or they’ll never let me hear the end of it-”

“Um, actually…” Hinoka began.

“Dude, you’ve been on speaker phone the entire time!” Hinata admitted before bursting into laughter.

Takumi dropped his mobile.

“Um, Takumi?!” Leo asked. “Are you alright?”

“I need to die,” Takumi muttered.

“ _What_? You’re not making any sense.”

“Takumi? Takumi, are you still there?” Hinoka asked from the phone, clearly suppressing laughter.

Leo glanced from the phone to his boyfriend. “Are you going to pick it up?”

“Nngh…” Takumi leaned over and retrieved his phone. “I’m going to kill you when I get home, Hinata.”

“D’aww, Uncle Takumi’s mad at me, Hisame…”

Hisame, in response, made baby noises into the phone.

“Don’t bring my nephew into this, Hinata!”

“Hinata, go hang out with Oboro or something,” Hinoka ordered in her don’t-you-dare-defy-me-or-I-will-kill-you voice.

“Right. See ya, sweetheart. And goodbye, Takumi! Have fun in Nohr!”

“I WILL!” Takumi shouted.

“...He’s gone,” Hinoka informed him. “But, really. Don’t hesitate to call if you need anything.”

“No… you’re not going to say anything like what… Ryouma said?”

“Ha… no. I trust you.” She paused. “Although I may kill him if you two try anything. Just saying.”

“Joy,” Takumi murmured. “Well, I’ll call you later. Goodbye, sis.”

“Right. Goodbye, Takumi. Say goodbye to Uncle Takumi, Hisame.”

Once again, he was met with infantile babbles.

“Bye, Hisame. Love you both.”

Takumi shut his phone after Hinoka hung up, turning back to Leo. “Sorry… that was my sister and Hinata.”

Leo chuckled, embracing Takumi once again. “I gathered as much.” Placing a soft kiss on his boyfriend’s temple, he added, “Do you want to start where we left off?”

“Let’s _not_ ,” Takumi said, sliding off of Leo’s. “I’m fairly certain your siblings will be back soon. Among… other things.”

“Oh…” Leo nodded. “Alright.” He stood up, standing next to Takumi and taking his hand. “Well, what do you want to do, then?”

Takumi thought for a moment, then smirked. “Beating you at another game of chess sounds nice.”

Leo blinked, then smiled darkly.

“You’re on, Pineapple Boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't think Leo has sarcastic phone names for all his friends and family you're wrong  
> Also, I just realized that both Leo and Takumi's retainers are their in-laws in my stuff... (Technically, since I haven't actually married Oboro yet. Curse my poor hacking skills...)


	2. Dinner and a Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takumi's first dinner with the Nohrian sibs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note, Elise is like, nineteen or so in this. Since pretty much everyone in Fates was a teenager except Team Dad and Reina and Leo is as of my last fic twenty-one, I figured she’s about two or so years younger than him, for anyone who was wondering. (This would make Camilla twenty-three and Xander twenty-five.)  
> Also the title is a lie, there is no show. (Also, slight Cordelia/Sumia mention.)

Leo and Takumi had gone through seven games and were 3-4 when there on the bedroom door.

“Hello? Leo?” Came Camilla’s familiar voice, followed by one Takumi didn’t recognize.

“Everyone’s decent, right?”

“Yes!” Leo shouted, blushing. “You can come in.”

The door flew open, and Camilla- as well as a blonde woman with a large bow in her hair- burst in.

“Oh my gosh!” The blonde woman shouted, running over to Takumi, crushing him in a hug, and nearly suffocating him with her cleavage. “He’s just as cute as the pictures you always show us, Leo!”

“ _Charlotte_!”

“Charlotte, darling, I think you’re choking him,” Camilla pointed out.

“Oh, dear!” Charlotte said, releasing Takumi, who sputter, holding his throat. “I’m _so_ sorry. I just get so carried away sometimes…”

“It’s- it’s fine,” Takumi gasped.

“Are you alright?” Leo asked, concern flooding his features.

“I’m. _Fine_ ,” Takumi insisted.

“Anyways,” Charlotte said, interrupting their moment, “I’m _Charlotte_. Xander is my husband.”

Takumi nodded. “I’ve heard about you. It’s nice to meet you.”

Charlotte gasped, a hand flying to her mouth. “Oh, my- he’s so _polite_!” She turned to Leo. “You have to keep him. I like this one.”

Takumi blushed, giggling nervously. “Th-thanks, I suppose.”

“You’re so _pretty_ too,” Charlotte gushed, running a hand through Takumi’s silver ponytail. “I like your hair.”

“Um… thank you?”

“Oh, come now, Charlotte,” Camilla scoffed, “let me see him- it’s been ages!”

“Hello, Camilla,” Takumi said, standing as she approached. “It’s nice to see you again.”

“Oh, drop the formalities,” she chuckled, waving her hand. “We’re practically siblings now, anyways. Just give me a hug.”

“Oh. Um. Right.” Takumi let Camilla hug him- this time, the embrace involved significantly less cleavage-induced suffocation- before Charlotte interrupted with, “I know that you two _lovebirds_ are enjoying your time together, but it’s time to rejoin the real world and come down for dinner.”

“Ugh.” Leo smirked. “And I was just about to beat him at chess.”

“Ha!” Takumi flicked his boyfriend’s forehead. “You _wish_.”

“C’mon, love,” Camilla said, taking Takumi’s hand and leading him out of Leo’s room and down the stairs.

In the dining room, dinner was already prepared and on the table, where the previously met Niles and the rest of Leo’s siblings were sitting.

“Hello, Takumi,” Xander said. The eldest of Leo’s siblings was sitting next to Elise, the youngest, and holding a small blonde child. “I see you made it here safely.”

“Mm-hm.” Takumi gestured towards the toddler in Xander’s arms. “Is this your son?”

“Yep.” The Nohrian beamed with pride at his child. “This is little Siegbert.”

Takumi had never before understood why Leo had been reluctant to tell him his nephew’s name until he’d actually heard it.

It still held the same comic effect as ever.

“Is Odin here?” Takumi asked.

Xander sighed. "He doesn't live here. I can barely tolerate Niles,” he grumbled. “I can’t believe I have to deal with _him_ too.”

“You love me, Xander,” Niles assured the other man.

“I know _I_ do.”

“You’re not helping, Camilla.”

“I’m not trying to, Xander dear.”

“Sit down and shut up,” Leo said, pushing Niles back into his seat as he took his seat next to Takumi’s side. “I apologize for my family.”

“Oh, don’t,” Takumi sighed. “Trust me. I used to eat with Hinoka and Ryouma on a daily basis.”

“Good point.”

“ _Ugh_ , stop talking and let’s _EAT_ ,” Charlotte interrupted as she took Siegbert from her husband before giving him a quick kiss.

Dinner wasn’t anything special- just something that one of Xander’s friends cooked and the others had brought home- but it was absolutely delicious.

“Peri amazes once again,” Leo commented after taking his first bite. “Can we hire her to cook for us forever?”

“Do you really want Peri to be in the same building as you on a regular basis?”

“We have Niles and Charlotte here all the time, so why not?”

Everyone laughed, but Takumi didn’t know why.

“So, Takumi…” Camilla cooed, leaning forwards on the table, “how has you first day in Nohr been treating you.”

Takumi shrugged. “It’s been alright I guess.”

Leo and Xander both looked offended.

“Well that’s unacceptable,” Leo scoffed. “You should be having fun.”

“This is your fault for being boring, Leo,” Xander chided.

“ _My_ fault? It’s not _my_ fault that it’s always raining! Besides, Takumi and I like the same things, how can I be _boring_?”

“Boys, boys,” Camilla sighed, “stop your arguing. This just means that we’ll have to do something extra-fun tomorrow.”

“Like laser tag?!” Elise suggested.

Everyone paused.

“Let’s… not,” Leo murmured.

“...You know how it gets when we play laser tag, Elise,” Xander reminded her, slowly and quietly.

“Wait- _I_ don’t,” Takumi whined. “Leo, why won’t you take me laser tagging?!”

“Yeah!” Elise agreed. “Only, like, three people got hurt last time!”

“Peri broke Laslow’s _arm_.”

“Pfft, that’s Peri for you,” Charlotte chuckled. “Always for a good maiming.”

“ _You_ gave Odin a concussion!” Xander snapped. “You’re not exactly the model citizen here!”

“Besides,” Niles divulged, “Xander vowed to never let you, Peri, and Beruka play sports together ever again, and you just know that they’ll be there.”

“C’ _mon_ ,” Elise pleaded. “Laser-tag! Laser- _tag_!” she chanted. “Takumi, help me.”

“Laser- _tag_ . Laser- _ta_ _g_!” They two of them repeated.

“Alright, _fine_ ,” Xander conceded, “but we’re not bringing Peri!”

“Yes!” Takumi reached over Leo to high-five Elise. “This should be fun.”

“...Right.” Xander sighed, turning to his child. “Please grow up to be a calm, collecting gentleman, son.”

“He’s _your_ son, Xander; unless he inherits his entire personality from Charlotte, I think you’ll be fine.”

 

***

 

Takumi’s first night in Nohr ended on a rather uneventful note, which was fine by Leo. At the end of the night, everyone retired to their respective rooms, leaving Leo and Takumi to their own devices in Leo’s quarters.

“So,” Leo sighed once they were on his bed, “laser tag.”

“Yeah? It sounds like fun.” Takumi grinned. “I _like_ fun.” He nudged his boyfriend. “Unlike _some_ people.”

Leo frowned, slightly offended. “I can be _fun._ ”

“Oh, really?” Takumi rolled over so that he was on his side, propped up on his elbow. “What’s your favorite thing to do?”

“Read. But reading’s fun,” Leo argued.

“Mm, true, but that’s less of a physical thing that you do than a mental one. How about going outside?”

Leo made a face.

“My point exactly.”

“It’s never nice outside here,” Leo protested.

“But you don’t go outside when it’s sunny because you burn easily.”

Leo frowned. “Okay, so, what? I’m boring when I’m alone. Just wait until you see me nerding out with Odin and Niles.”

“Right, well.” Takumi smirked. “We’ll see tomorrow.”

Takumi leaned over and kissed Leo before rolling over and nestling under to covers. Leo wanted to stay awake a bit longer, in case Takumi had a nightmare, but eventually, he fell asleep, too.

 

“Okay, We’re going to split into two teams, so everyone get ready.”

Leo watched as Takumi stood up anxiously, all dressed up in his laser tag gear. His siblings, his friends, along with his siblings’ friends, were all there, Xander having rented out the place for the day.

“Ugh, this is _stupid_ ,” Selena whined. She was standing next to Laslow and Odin. Leo didn’t know much about their pasts, but apparently, they were childhood friends. “Seriously. This seems like something my little sister would like.”

“Oh, yes, how is she doing these days?” Laslow asked, winking. “I should like to write her sometime.”

“If you so much as try to flirt with Cynthia, I will pound your face in.”

“Ha! Point taken.”

“She’s doing well!” Odin chirped. “Us members of the Justice Cabal do like to keep in touch! Even if Aunt Robyn would kill me for not writing letters to Morgan…”

“Hey, Little Leo…”

Leo glanced up to see Camilla standing over him. She smiled. “I finally found a target that would fit me. Heaven forbid they accommodate women with larger chests…”

“Hm.” Leo stood, holding his blaster with both hands. (They weren’t supposed to refer to them as guns. That was a penalty.) “Who’re the team captains.”

“Why, Elise and I, of course!” Camilla chuckled.

“What- not me?”

“No. But don’t worry about it. Just go line up.” She leaned in close and whispered, “I think Takumi’s waiting for you.”

Sure enough, the Hoshidan was waving him over with a smile, although he looked a bit impatient.

Leo nodded. “Yeah. See ya, Camilla.”

“Toodles, love.”

Leo made his way over to his boyfriend, who smiled at his approach.

“Are you ready?” Leo asked.

Takumi didn’t answer. Instead, he stared quizzically.

“What is it?”

“Your shirt’s inside-out again.”

“Ah- _what_?!” Leo exclaimed, lifting his arms to see that, yes, it was, in fact, inside-out. “Damn it! Maybe I’ll have time to change before-”

“Alright, guys, let’s line up!” Elise cheered, waving.

“ _DAMN IT_!”

Takumi laughed. “Nice job. Don’t worry. It’ll be fine.”

“But-”

Takumi patted Leo’s arm. “It is. _Fine_. Trust me.”

“C’mon, lovebirds!” Camilla sang from the other side of the room. “You can’t keep us all waiting like this!”

Takumi looked down and blushed before turning and walking to the throng of their peers wordlessly.

“Um…” Elise, who was in the midst of choosing her next teammate, tapped her chin. “How about… Arthur!” She said, pointing.

“It would be my honor to bring you justice!” Arthur commented.

“Ah, he’s weird,” Takumi grimaced.

“Don’t worry, he’s a good guy,” Leo assured him. “But, yes. He is pretty weird.”

“Charlotte!”

“Oh, it’s my turn again. Um- Takumi!”

“Well, see you,” Takumi said, saluting his boyfriend before going off to Elise’s side. Odin and Niles were also on her team. Leo figured that-

“Leo!”

What.

Leo whipped his head around. “Excuse me?”

“C’mon darling!” Camilla laughed, pulling her hair up into a ponytail. “You didn’t expect us to let you be on the same team as your darling lover, did you?”

“B-”

“Oh, c’mon,” Niles called, “my _wife_ is on the opposite team and _I_ am not complaining.”

“You’re probably excited to betray her the first chance you get!”

“Mm…” Niles shrugged. “True.”

Leo rolled his eyes. “You see? Takumi would never do that to me. Right?”

Takumi turned to his boyfriend, locking eyes with him from across the room. He smiled in a tender, understanding way, and said,

“I can’t wait to see the look on your face when I shoot you.”

Leo paled.

“Ha. Just kidding,” Takumi said, winking. “Well. Mostly.”

“Alright, teams, let’s go!” Camilla shouted, clapping. “The game this time is Team Eliminator- the team who takes out all of the opposite’s members wins! You have three lives. If you get blasted thrice, you’re out! Sound simple enough?”

A collective “ _Yeah_!” came from the group of friends.

“Okay, then! Let’s move out!”

Leo followed his sister, mumbling, “They may as well just call it ‘Traitor Tag’.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The teams for this are:  
> Elise: Takumi, Odin, Niles, Arthur, Effie, Laslow  
> Camilla: Leo, Xander, Selena, Beruka, Charlotte, Peri  
> (Azura is babysitting, so she won’t be in this next chapter, sadly)


	3. Traitor Tag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Nohrian Siblings, Takumi, and friends go laser tagging. It’s fun, interspersed with drama and random bouts of inevitable betrayal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I freaking love laser tag.  
> Prepare for shenanigans.

Leo glanced around his cover. The game hadn’t started yet, but he was preparing. He knew that Odin and Niles would come for him first. The lights had already dimmed, the room illuminated by glow-in-the dark structures, wall decals, and floor patterns.

“ _ARE YOU READY, TAGGERS_?” Came a generic announcer voice from the loud speakers overhead.

“ _YEAH_!!”

“Arthur, Odin, you’re not supposed to say anything.”

“Sorry, Elise…”

“My apologies.”

Leo chuckled, holdign his blaster at the ready.

“ _GO_!!!”

Rather than rush out headfirst into the battle, Leo ducked back into cover and snuck around the battlefield.

“Gods DAMN IT!” Shouted Selena, who by the sound of the buzzer from her target, was already out. “I’LL KILL YOU, LASLOW!”

“Don’t hate the player, hate your shitty laser tag skills!”

“FUCK YOU!”

“Love you, too, Sevvy! Heh heh heh...”

Selena marched off to the sidelines; for every time you got out, you had to wait fifteen seconds to be allowed to play again. Your target would turn red, and then change back when time was up.

Leo peeked out of cover, pointing his blaster at the battlefield. Xander and Charlotte were currently having a husband-wife shoot-off, even though they were on the same team, and no one was too keen to interfere, as they were both screaming at the top of their lungs and red in the face. Peri (who they actually had ended up inviting) and Beruka had teamed up, which was not good.

For the other team.

Meanwhile, Laslow and Odin were in kahoots, and as soon as Selena was in again, Odin shot her.

“GAWDS! I’LL RIP YOUR ARMS OFF, ODIN!!”

“Alas, but what can you do when you’re… _out of the game_?!”

“OOOOOOH!” Laslow cheered, high-fiving his long-time friend.

While they were distracted, Leo jumped out and shot at Odin.

“Odin, no!” Laslow shouted, jumping in the way of the shot and taking his fire. “Ah, c’mon!”

“Laslow!” Odin cried. “My old friend! I’ll avenge you!”

Before Leo could react, Odin shot him out.

“Aw, drat!”

“I’ve got you!” Selena shouted as her target changed back, and suddenly Odin was out too.

“Blasts and damnation!” Odin cried, falling to the ground on top of Laslow.

“You nerds know you don’t have to do that, right?” Selena scoffed.

“Yes, but it’s boring if you just walk off,” Odin supplied.

Leo walked to the sidelines, taking note of his surroundings. He hadn’t found Takumi yet, but from the sounds of people screaming his name, it was safe to say that he was probably really good at this game.

“Little brother!” Camilla whispered. Near to where he was standing, she was crouched in hiding, a finger to her lips. She slowly reached out and pointed; Niles was nearby, blaster primed and pointed at his wife’s cover. By the looks of it, he hadn’t seen Leo.

Leo grinned, aimed, and took his shot.

“Whoa- what?!” Niles barked.

“Sorry, sweetie! But you know what they say… all’s fair in love and war!” Camilla said chipperly.

Niles shrugged. “Whatever. You two took the bait?”

“Huh?”

“Bye-bye, siblings!” Elise laughed as she jumped up from behind them, shouting her elder brother and sister before they had a chance.

“ _No_!” Leo groaned as his target buzzed and turned red for a second time.

“Oh, you little…” Camilla scowled.

“That’s for trying to shoot Odin!” Their little sister giggled before running off.

“Selena! Beruka!” Camilla snapped, pointing at Elise.

“ _No_!” Elise cried as her target turned red, having been shot by Beruka from a distance, then again by Selena. “Hey! I’m already out!”

“Oh, really?” Selena lifted her blaster and shot Elise several times in a row, resulting in many loud buzzes in quick succession.

“ _Stop_ it!” Elise whined. “Effie! Selena won’t stop shooting me!”

“Gotcha!” Elise’s muscular friend ran towards Selena, who flinched and kicked out, knocking Effie’s blaster out of her hands. Before she could be shot, Effie tackled Selena to the ground.

“Ladies, ladies!” Xander shouted, standing, ceasing his stalemate with Charlotte, who promptly shot him. “ _Charlotte_ \- Gods damn it, _time out_ ! _TIME OUT_!”

The lights quickly came back on. All those out in the open stood while those still in cover (like Takumi, who Leo _still_ hadn’t found) stood up.

“You punched me _in the nose_ !” Selena snapped, holding her face. “Dude! That’s, like, _so_ against the rules!”

“Heh, sorry,” Effie said, shrugging. “Guess I got carried away.”

“Um, Misses,” a nervous employee said, walking up to them, “that’s an automatic penalty…”

Selena and Effie groaned, knowing that they’d have to sit the rest of the game out.

“Whatever,” Selena scoffed as she and Effie were escorted away from the playing field. “I only had one life left, anyways, thanks to a couple of meatheads.”

“Lovers you bunches, Selena!” Laslow called, waving from across the court, where he was sitting with Arthur on the bench for people who’d lost all three lives.

“Oh well.” Effie punched Selena on the arm. “Wanna get smoothies while we wait for the next game?”

“Heck yeah!”

“Alright, people,” the employee continued, although he looked terrified. Which was understandable. “Can we just… not have any more incidents like this, and I’ll turn the lights back on?”

Xander nodded. “I apologize on behalf of all of us. It won’t happen again.”

“Right. Well…” the employee walked off, muttering, “I swear, every time they come here…”

Everyone ducked into cover as the lights turned off again, signalling the end of the time out.

“AUGH!” Charlotte screamed, her husband shooting her immediately. “You’re so _DEAD_!”

“Consider that payback, darling.”

Leo took his place in cover next to Beruka, who’d climbed down from atop the structure she’d been on for most of the game.

“How many lives do you have left, huh?” She asked, adjusting her headband.

“One.”

“Really.”

“You?”

“All of ’em,” she informed him, before looking away and murmuring under her breath, “ _Noob_.”

“Excuse _me_ -”

“Look out,” she said, pushing him down and shooting at Elise.

“Oh, drat!” She pouted, target buzzing before shutting off entirely. “That was my last life…”

“Come sit with us in the loser box, darling!” Laslow called.

“The only loser in that box is you, Laslow!”

“Shut up, Odin!”

Leo sat up. “Hey- my blaster!”

“I need this more than you,” Beruka said, picking it up and running off. “See ya, toots.”

“Wait- BERUKA!”

Leo watched, stewing in anger, as Beruka made off with his blaster- then marvelled as she took out Niles and Odin immediately.

“Holy heck…”

“Psst. Psst, Leo.”

Leo glanced over. Close by, Takumi was leaning slightly out of cover, motioning him over with one finger before going back into hiding.

Leo wasn’t very keen on possibly walking into a trap, but then again, he was pretty much out in the open and weaponless.

Careful not to alert the others to his presence, he crawled over to  the small, covered structure where Takumi was hiding and joined him inside.

“It’s getting intense out there,” Takumi said, brushing hair out of his face; his ponytail had come loose, and his face was covered in sweat. He looked completely disheveled, but he looked giddy with happiness. His face was basked in a green glow from the glow-in-the-dark decals on the walls of the structure they were in. “Good thing I’m such a good sniper. All those years of archery paid off.”

“Hm. You’re not going to shoot me, are you?”

“Pfft. I just wanted some alone time with you. I would never shoot you while you were unarmed, anyways.”

Takumi closed his eyes and leaned forward. Surprised at first, Leo closed his eyes as well, turning his head to receive the kiss. Their lips almost touched, when Takumi whispered, “ _Psych_.”

He whipped out his blaster and shot Leo point-blank.

“ _OH! HE DID IT!_ ” Odin and Niles shouted from outside, poking their heads around the side of the entrance.

Leo stared in disbelief as Takumi shrugged. “Like Camilla said: ‘all’s fair in love and war’, my dear.”

Cackling, he ran out of cover to rejoin the fight.

“Oh my gods, he actually did it,” Niles chuckled. “I was only joking.”

“He…” Leo’s mouth remained agape as he sat in utter disbelief.

Niles and Odin howled with laughter, shooting Leo repeatedly for kicks until Peri showed up and they were both out.

“You okay, Leo?” Peri inquired as Niles and Odin slunk off to the Loser Box. “Want me to decimate him for you.”

Leo turned.

“End. _Him_ ,” he muttered ominously.

“Will do!” Peri fell into a laughing fit before going after the last member of Elise’s team.

 

***

 

Takumi sat at the smoothie bar with the rest of Elise’s team after they lost (that blue-and-pink-haired girl was _really_ hell bent on shooting him, for some reason) when Camilla’s team emerged from getting their targets taken off and reset. Immediately, Leo marched over to him. Takumi instantly knew that this would be amusing.

Leo slammed his hands on the table in front of Takumi. “You traitorous devil!”

Takumi slurped his smoothie innocently.

“Don’t give me those eyes, you know what you did!”

Removing the straw from his mouth, Takumi said, “Why, Leo, I’ve no idea what you’re talking about!”

“Your betrayal!”

“Pfft, betrayal, schmayal. I _am_ betrayal.”

“You’re just mad ’cause you got _WRECKED_!” Odin shouted, standing up in his seat and slamming his hands down on the table in the exact same way Leo did.

“Please don’t do that,” an unenthused server girl said as she handed Odin and Laslow their drinks. “This may be a place for children, but you don’t have to act like one.”

Odin frowned, his feelings clearly hurt. Leo looked as though he wanted to protest, but Laslow was quicker.

“Oh, dear. Please excuse my friend, miss,” Laslow apologized, taking his drink from her. “He gets a bit… overexcited. Besides, a beautiful lady such as yourself shouldn’t concern herself with such things!”

“I…”

“Besides, worrying causes wrinkles.” He tapped his forehead. “And you’re already starting to show signs, hun.”

He winked, causing the poor girl to blush, cover her face with the tray and walk away.

“Thanks, Laslow…” Odin said, looking down.

“Anytime,” Laslow replied, narrowing his eyes and sipping from his drink.

Leo smiled warmly at the grey-haired man, clearly having been concerned for his friend.

“Are you still mad?” Takumi asked.

Leo’s head whipped around, and he glared daggers, making Takumi extremely nervous.

“...No,” the blonde said slowly. He leaned in close and brushed Takumi’s hair away from his ear to whisper, “ _But you still owe me that kiss_ …”

Takumi turned red, cheeks burning. He turned away from Leo and covered his face with his hands. “I hate you so much.”

“Oh, dear, Leo, what did you do?” Camilla, who had recently walked over, purred, reaching over to stroke Takumi’s hair. “Has Niles been a bad influence on you?”

Leo smirked. “You’ll never know. And don’t worry, love. I’ll see you in the next game. Just remember: _this means war_.”

Takumi uncovered one eyes just enough to see Leo walking away, waving, as he returned to the rest of his team (save for Camilla).

Laslow raised an eyebrow. “Oh, he’s good. He needs to give me tips.”

“You’re _married_!” Odin interjected.

“Yes, well, I never said I wouldn’t use them on _Azura_ , now did I, _Owain_?”

“It’s Odin! And, good point.”

“You’re so innocent,” Niles chuckled. “Are they really that stuffy and conservative in Hoshido?”

Takumi glared and kicked the man under the table.

“ _Ow_! If you’re trying to play footsie, you could really work on your technique.”

“I’ll kick you a bit higher if you don’t shut your mouth now,” Takumi warned.

“Ah, note taken,” Niles said, and although he seemed aloof, he did cross his legs.

“Don’t worry, dear,” Camilla assured Takumi, patting his head. “Although I’m loathe to say it… oh, who am I kidding. You’ll own Leo quite easily. He’s a wimp.”

“To destroying Leo!” Odin shouted, lifting his smoothie in the air. “Here, here!”

“Here, here!” the rest of the team echoed, mirroring him as they too raised their drinks.

Takumi managed a small smile as Leo turned, insulted.

His trip to Nohr wasn’t so bad, insofar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takumi's betrayal is totally something I would do. I'd had this planned for a while but then I found [this](http://jamespeppersalt.tumblr.com/post/155199339955/takumise-modern-au-thing-wherein-leo-sucks-at) and it sort of sparked my desire to do it even more so. (You should totally check out Takumise on Tumblr, they are pretty great)


	4. It's Always Cloudy in Windmire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a mishap, Leo and Takumi are left to run an errand for Xander by themselves. Bonding ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha ha. References. (By the way this chapter is mostly dialogue.)

“Okay, is it just me, or are they completely overreacting?”

“Peri, you punched a worker in the nose! They had a right to kick us out!” Xander argued.

“Plus,” Beruka added, “you’re the only one who got banned for life, so clearly you’re biased.”

“And you!” Xander continued, turning to the shorter woman. “You certainly didn’t help a bit, little Miss ‘I-Stole-All-The-Blasters-Of-The-Fallen-So-That-I-Had-The-Advantage’!”

“And in the end, I was the last one standing,” she mused.

Leo chuckled as Xander squabbled with Camilla, Charlotte, Beruka, and Peri, who Leo and Takumi had since dubbed “the Murder Squad”.

“Do you think we should add Oboro and Kamui to the squad?” Leo asked.

“Oh, totally. Flora too. Oh, and my friend Hayato’s daughter.”

“What? Isn’t she a baby?”

“Yeah, but she gives me the willies.” Takumi shuddered. “She always looks like she wants to kill you.”

“It could wear off.”

“I think she’ll grow up to be scary. Just a hunch.”

“Whatever. I think you’re just exaggerating, but whatever.”

The two of them tuned back into their companion’s argument just in time to hear Charlotte and Xander arguing.

“What do you  _ mean _ , the car won’t start?!”

“I  _ mean  _ that I put the keys in it, and nothing happened!”

“Wait,” Leo interrupted, turning to the others, “we’re stuck?”

Xander sighed, putting a hand to his forehead and brushing curly blonde hair out of his face. “It would appear so.”

Camilla looked at her phone. “It’s really late, but home isn't  _ that  _ far away. I could take a few trips and drive everyone where they need to be.”

“We still need to get Siegbert!” Charlotte cried, realization suddenly dawning upon her. “He’s still with Azura, and Laslow already started walking home!”

“Couldn’t you just call him?” Takumi asked.

“He always turns his phone off when he goes on these late-night walks,” Xander disclosed, brow furrowing. “And Azura, Shigure and my son are most likely asleep.”

“Damn that man, I’ll have to strangle him…” Charlotte mumbled sinisterly.

“Well, I could go get Siegbert,” Leo suggested.

Xander regarded his brother with gratitude in his eyes. “Are you sure? It’s a considerably far walk.”

“I can manage,” Leo assured him.

“Um, well, you  _ do  _ know that it’s not really safe to walk around Windmire alone at night, right?” Peri asked.

Leo sighed. “Like I said… I can manage.”

“Oh, no,” Takumi interrupted, facing Leo and poking him accusingly, “you are  _ not  _ going anywhere alone.”

“Takumi, I’ll be  _ fine _ -”

“By all means, let Takumi go with you,” Camilla said. “I’d never let you go anywhere alone at night, Leo.”

“Camilla, I’m a  _ grown man _ .”

“A grown man who still can’t remember which way his clothes go.”

“Are you  _ kidding me _ ?!” Leo exclaimed, glancing down at his shirt. “I thought I  _ fixed _ that!”

“Takumi,” Camilla began, “be a dear and accompany my brother to make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid.”

Takumi chuckled. “I’ll try my best.”

“I’ll come pick you up as soon as I get the chance,” Camilla assured them. “Just stay together, and be safe.”

“We’ll be fine,” Leo assured her.

“Well, you’d better be! Because if either of you gets hurt, I’ll kill the survivor! Toodles, boys. And don’t hurry to much; you’ve got all night, after all!”

 

***

 

“So…”

Takumi looked up. The two hadn’t really spoken since they’d started walking; they’d mostly just mentioned how nice the night was. And really, it was. The clouds were still there, but they accented the moon and stars beautifully.

“So, what?” Takumi asked.

“So… have you enjoyed Nohr insofar?”

Takumi paused, then glanced away. “Oh. Well, yes.”

“Just ‘yes’?”

“What, were you expecting an entire essay detailing my delight or something? Yes, I had fun, and by that, I mean ‘ _ yes, I had fun _ ’!” Takumi huffed, pulling the hood of his coat over his face. It wasn’t particularly cold. Yet. Nohrian autumn nights had a tendency to drop degrees very quickly, according to Leo. Thus, he had insisted upon Takumi wearing a coat, which he’d complied to.

“Hm.” Leo glanced away. Takumi wondered what he was thinking. Although Takumi and Leo had been apart for months, he still had that tendency to stare at nothing, lost deeply in thought. Takumi was often curious as to what his boyfriend was thinking of.

Takumi felt something brush against his hand, then jumped back when he realized it was Leo’s. “Wh-  _ hey _ ! What are you doing?!”

Leo stopped and turned to Takumi, frowning. “I was trying to hold your hand.”

“Really?” Takumi glanced around nervously. “In public?”

Leo chuckled. “Takumi, there aren’t many people around.”

“I- I know, but…” Takumi blushed. “It’s weird…”

“What is?”

“Doing…  _ romantic  _ things in public.”

“Hm.” Leo scratched his chin. “I suppose in Hoshido public displays of affection aren’t exactly commonplace.”

“Not at all,” Takumi confirmed, nodding. “At least, not usually.” He rubbed his arms. “Besides, it’s… kinda embarrassing.”

A small smile crept onto Leo’s face. “That’s actually adorable.”

Takumi looked away, face burning with red. “Shut up. No it’s not.”

Leo sighed, putting one hand in his coat pocket and holding out the other. “Look, can we at least hold hands?”

Takumi eyed the outstretched hand warily.

Leo put his hand down. “We don’t have to if you don’t want to…”

“Shut up and give me your hand,” Takumi snapped, snatching Leo’s hand from his side and lacing their fingers together. Leo gave him a bemused smile. “Don’t get cute with me. This is a one-time thing, you hear? And it’s only because you asked… and…. Because it’s cold…”

“Sure it is,” Leo chuckled as the two began walking again, hand-in-hand. Takumi pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes, burying his face in his scarf.

“I’m sorry if my friends have been bothering you,” Leo said as they made their way down the street.

“Oh… Niles and Odin? Not really.” Takumi frowned. “Well. Not Odin.”

“Has Niles said anything weird to you at all?” Leo asked, sighing. This seemed to be his primary concern.

“He did try to ask me about our love life during laser tag, but that’s about it,” Takumi admitted. “Although Odin invited me to a Renaissance fair?”

“Ah, yes. I was planning on taking you anyways, but he seems to like you a lot.” Leo cocked his head and ceased to speak further.

“What? What’s wrong?”

“...Do you think your friends will like me?”

Takumi paused. He didn’t think about that much while he was back home in Hoshido.

“...Yeah.”

“You hesitated,” his Nohrian companion pointed out.

“It doesn’t matter.”

“It does,” Leo argued quietly. “They’re like family.”

“Well, they technically  _ are  _ family.” Upon seeing the look on Leo’s face, Takumi realized that this point didn’t make it much better. “But, um…”

“I know Oboro hates me,” Leo sighed.

“She doesn’t hate you.”

“But she hates Nohrians. And that’s understandable, after what happened to her parents. And then there’s Hinata…” Leo exhale through his nose, his grip on Takumi’s hand loosening.

“Hey,” Takumi said, clenching Leo’s hand in his. “Oboro doesn’t  _ hate  _ you. Sure, she may have screamed at me a bunch when I told her… and thrown a lamp at my head…”

Leo winced. “She did?”

“Yes, but she calmed down shortly after. She said she’d be happy for me no matter what.” Takumi poked Leo’s face. “Even if I’m dating Nohrian scum.”

That brought on a small smile. “Heh. What about Hinata, then?”

“Hinata’s an asshole,” Takumi scoffed. “But he doesn’t hate you. And if they give you any trouble when you coming to Hoshido, I’ll whack ‘em both.”

“Well,” Leo began, laughing a bit, “I wouldn’t suggest hitting anyone, but thank you regardless.”

Takumi suddenly yawned, cause Leo to ask, “Are you tired? Do we need to stop and sit down?”

“I’m fine,” he assured his boyfriend, though he rubbed his eyes with his free hand. “Are we almost to Azura’s house?”

“Yes,” Leo answered quietly. “It’s only a few blocks away.”

“Good. We’ve been walking for so long…”

“You can lie down when we go inside,” Leo suggested. “We have to wait for Camilla to pick us up anyways.”

“Mm.” Takui blinked, leaning against Leo a bit more for support. He was tired, extremely so, but he wouldn’t admit that. He wanted to keep walking and talking like this, because it was just so nice to be with Leo again.

He made a mental note that the couple needed to take more walks, if the activity were this fulfilling.

 

***

 

Takumi was nearly asleep by the time they made it to Azura and Laslow’s house.

He was leaning almost completely on Leo when they approached the steps. Although Leo didn’t mind it, he was quite heavy, and it was getting harder to walk like that.

“Are you alright?” Leo asked, helping Takumi stand straight on the top doorstep.

“Yes…” Takumi answered groggily, blinking.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Takumi scoffed, pushing Leo’s hand away as he tried to support the Hoshidan with one arm. “I can take care of myself.”

Leo nodded. “Yes, sir.”

While his boyfriend rolled his eyes, Leo knocked on his step-sister’s door. It took a second knock for her to call, “Just a moment!” from the upstairs.

A few minutes later, Azura- with an exhausted expression on her face and one of the craziest cases of bedhead Leo had ever seen- opened the door.

“Oh,” she said upon seeing the two of them. “What can I do for you?”

“We just walked here from laser tag,” Leo explained.

“Really?” Azura asked, eyes widening. “That far?”

“Xander’s car broke down. Camilla’s coming later.”

“Ah. So, then, you’re here to pick up Siegbert?”

“Yep,” he confirmed.

Azura nodded. “He’s sleeping in Shigure’s room. Or, he was.” She frowned. “You woke them up.”

Leo grimaced. “I’m sorry…”

“Don’t worry. Laslow just got back not too long ago; he’s with them right now.”

“Well, that’s good. Takumi and-” Leo turned. Takumi was leaning against the doorframe, fast asleep.

Azura giggled. “Well, he seems excited to see me.”

“Takumi. Wake up.”

The Hoshidan man was startled awake, standing up dizzily. “I- what-”

“Takumi!” Azura said, holding out her arms. “It’s been too long.”

Takumi blinked, staring at her.

“Oh,” he mumbled, wiping his eyes and letting her give him a hug. “Hello, Azura.”

“How have you been?”

He yawned. “Tired.”

“Oh, I can see that!” Azura laughed, patting Takumi’s hair. “Have you enjoyed your stay here in Nohr?”

Takumi threw his hands into the air. “Why do people keep asking me that?”

“So… you haven’t?”

“Of course I have. I’m here with Le-” Takumi stopped and blushed. “I mean, uh…”

“Aw,” Leo cooed, leaning towards his boyfriend, “are you trying to say that you’re happy because I’m here with you?”

“Pfft, no,” Takumi denied, crossing his arms and turning away.

“There’s nothing to be ashamed of!” Azura laughed. “It’s perfectly normal to enjoy the company of your significant other.”

“He’s more like a significant  _ bother _ .”

“Oh, you love me,” Leo said, kissing his flustered significant “bother” on the cheek.

“Well, if you two are done being gay, you can come on in,” Laslow said as he walked up, chuckling and wrapping an arm around his wife. “Honestly, they’re so innocent and pure. It’s a breath of fresh air from Camilla and Niles.”

Takumi’s face was bright red. He looked tired and out of shape, which Laslow seemed to take note of.

“Well, hey, why don’t you guys come inside or make tea or something?” he suggested, running a hand through his hair. “Sieg’s on the couch chilling. He’s a good kid.”

“That he is,” Leo agreed. “You and Xander have such calm babies.”

“I bet Ryouma would give an arm and a leg for one of those,” Takumi sighed.

Thus, Laslow and Azura invited Leo and Takumi in before going upstairs. Leo suggested the Takumi spend some time with Siegbert while he made tea. When he came back with two cups of the beverage, his boyfriend was asleep on the couch, Siegbert snoozing on his chest.

Leo smiled and sat down at the edge- Takumi was short, so he only took up around three-quarters of the entire sofa, leaving almost enough room for Leo to sit down comfortably if he pulled up his legs.

“Mm…” Takumi stirred a bit in his sleep, opening his eyes. “Leo?”

“I’m here.”

A small sigh. “Good.”

“You didn’t have a nightmare, did you?”

“Just a bit of a bad dream.” Slowly, Takumi began to sit up, cradling Siegbert gently in his arms.

“Do you have a lot of experience with babies?” Leo asked.

“Some. I help Ryouma take care of Shiro sometimes. I have Hisame a lot, too, since Hinoka doesn’t really trust Hinata that much. And I’ve spent time with Sophie when Silas and Corrin come to visit.”

Leo turned to Takumi, letting their legs intertwine over the couch, as Takumi picked up his tea. “Do you ever think about having your own?”

“What?” Takumi sipped his tea. “Kids?”

“Yes.”

“With you?”

“...Yes,” Leo answered.

Takumi paused for a time before he replied. “Yeah. I have.”

“Do you think we would, one day?”

“Maybe.”

“I like the idea of being a father,” Leo mused. “Camilla teases me about it, sometimes, but I do like the idea of starting a family.”

“One day,” Takumi said. “I mean, we’re still pretty young, so there’s no need to rush anything, right?”

“Right,” Leo agreed.

“Unless we want to,” Takumi added hastily. “I mean, you never know how well things could go, but… I think if anything, we should wait to have kids.”

“Why is that, if I may ask?” Leo inquired.

The Hoshidan in front of him frowned and looked down at the baby sleeping in his arms without a real reply.

“Takumi?”

Light brown eyes met Leo’s dark eyes. “You know that my mom- my  _ real  _ mom- died before I was born, right?”

“I do.”

“And my father died before I could even remember him.”

“Yes…”

“Well, Mother… Mikoto… did her best to raise four children who weren’t even her own by herself,” Takumi continued, running a hand through his long, gray hair and knocking his ponytail loose in the process. “And she did a great job. I just… I never really felt loved growing up.”

Leo was filled with pity as his boyfriend tried to suppress tears, not knowing what to say for fear of making things worse. He decided to instead be a listening ear and let Takumi continue when he was ready.

“I don’t know. Between my siblings- who are all  _ amazing _ at  _ everything _ \- and my friends, who are both exceptionally talented- I guess I just always felt inferior to them. I couldn’t stand to do that to any child of mine.”

“I… I think I know how you feel on both sides of the coin,” Leo admitted. “I never felt like my father treated me better than Camilla, Xander, Kamui, or Corrin- even though they are all quite talented- but then again, he was barely a father at all, sometimes.”

Takumi grimaced. “I forgot about that, Leo… I’m so sorry.”

“No, it’s fine. Don’t invalidate your own pain just because I’ve felt pain too.” Leo looked down into the dark, hot liquid in the cup he held, watching his own distorted reflection. “I suppose I’m afraid, too. Though mostly, I’m afraid of becoming my parents.”

“I don’t think you’ll be anything like them.”

“And I think you’d be a loving father.”

“Leo?”

“Yes?”

“I really do love you.”

“I love you too.”

 

***

 

When Camilla reached Azura and Laslow’s house, she didn’t bother to nap; two sleeping children inside, four if Leo and Takumi were included, coupled with the frail Azura as well as Laslow was simply too many people that she didn’t want to wake. Luckily, Niles was quite good at picking locks, and though she normally wouldn’t condone that sort of behavior, it was easier than searching for the spare key.

“Wait out here,” she ordered her husband.

“Oh, but  _ why _ ?” he pouted.

“Because you’ll tease the boyfriends.”

“You do it too.”

“Yes, but we need to do it as a couple now, and I’ve got quite a bit of material saved for tomorrow.”

“Alas, but you’re right, love.” Niles made a dramatic bow. “I’ll wait in the car, then.”

Camilla entered the house as he walked away. It was dark, save for one lap. On the couch, Leo and Takumi were lying side-by-side, asleep, with very little space of it- Leo had practically fallen off. Siegbert was asleep in Shigure’s baby swing nearby.

Camilla couldn’t help but smile. She almost didn’t want to wake them up, but she new she had to.

Although…

She was a strong girl. She could probably carry one of them by herself.

She eventually decided against this plan and stirred Leo awake.

“Little Leo…”

“Mm… what? Takumi?”

“Nope.”

“Takumi…” he grumbled, closing his eyes again.

“Oh, wake up, you silly dope,” she chuckled, knocking him off of the sofa.

“Ouch!  _ Camilla _ !”

“Sh.”  She put a finger to her lips. “You don’t want to wake anyone, do you?”

Leo glared. “Just go get Siegbert.  _ I  _ will wake up Takumi, you heathen.”

Camilla giggled and walked over to their nephew. “There, now, Sieg; Aunt Camilla’s got you.”

She lifted the babe out of the swing, cradling in her arms. She and Niles were going to have a baby soon, though they hadn’t told anyone yet. (They did so love dramatic reveals.) They couldn’t wait to welcome their little girl into the world. She wondered when her little brother and Takumi were going to get married.

Camilla turned to see Leo standing over takumi, wiping hair from the Hoshidan man’s face and kissing his forehead gently before stirring him awake by whispering in his ear that it was time to go.

They were so gods-damned cute.

She decided to hold off on the teasing as she walked her nephew out to her car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since tomorrow is Valentine's Day (coincidentally my least favorite holiday but that's beside the point), I have treat for everyone who read _Totally Not Friends_. Trust me, you're gonna like it. ;^)
> 
> ( **EDIT** : the surprise is [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9642938)! Enjoy :^D)


	5. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to the impending arrival of their older siblings, Corrin and Kamui, Leo leaves Takumi to prepare, entrusting him to a friend. Niles proceeds to be Niles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanted a reason for the rating to go up look no further than Niles in this chapter.  
> Also, yes, I am back! I'm so sorry to leave for so long ;_; I promise to try not to do it again! I had some... confidence issues a while back, and I wanted to finish a different fic before this one, BUT I ended up deleting it. However, I have returned! (Thank @FreezingKaiju for the most part ^_^)  
> Also some referenced Lissabelle, Corrilas, et cetera, along with some feels.

“Hey Leo.”

“Yeah?”

“So, you gave me this book…”

“Uh-huh.”

“Did you  _ know  _ that it was going to rip out my heart and soul when you gave it to me?”

Leo chuckled, not looking up from the book he was currently reading. “Whatever do you mean? Why would I  _ ever  _ do that to you, Takumi?”

“Pfft.” Takumi smacked his boyfriend on the arm with the novel he’d just finished. “Jerk. You’re a terrible boyfriend.”

“Hey, I drove you to the library. Is that something a ‘terrible boyfriend’ would do?”

Takumi rolled his eyes. It had been nearly a week since he’d arrived in Nohr, and Leo had decided it would be nice to get away from his siblings and go on a nice date. Thus, they were in one of Windmire’s many libraries, and had been there for hours. Takumi had already finished the first book Leo had given him.

Currently they were in one of the lounges, sitting together on a beanbag chair, surrounded by a pile of books. It was like a dream come true.

Or it would be, if they didn’t have to leave soon.

Just a bit ago, they’d been called and informed that Corrin and Kamui were coming to visit, so Leo had to go home to help prepare things for them.

“You’ll be alright here by yourself, yeah?”

“Of course. We’re both adults, Leo.”

“You’re sure you don’t want to go home with me?”

“Hm.” Takumi tapped his chin. “Let me think. Books and quiet versus your siblings and noise.” He looked up and grinned. “Nah. I’m good.”

“Ugh.” Leo pulled Takumi down and buried his head in gray hair. “It’s not fair. I have to go home and you get to have fun at the library.”

Takumi shrugged. “Tough luck.”

His boyfriend rolled his eyes, sighing. “Well, I’ll find someone to come pick you up later. I’ll see you at home, okay?”

“Whatever,” Takumi answered as he returned to his book, pushing Leo’s face away.

“Pfft. Alright, then.” Leo glanced around and, upon taking note that no one was really around, pressed a small kiss to the side of his boyfriend’s face. “Enjoy yourself.”

“I will.”

Takumi glanced up as Leo turned, grabbed his things, and walked out. Normally, he’d be completely daunted by the thought of being left alone somewhere in Nohr, but he was in a library, and so far the only Nohrian he’d seen that he was truly worried about being in the same room with was Niles. Or maybe one of the girls in the newly-appointed Murder Squad.

He sighed, returning to the pages of his novel, which was about an old Holy War. He was content staying here, especially if that meant avoiding the antics of the Nohrian siblings. He could only imagine what they were doing to prepare for the twins.

 

***

 

“Elise, I told you, no streamers.”

“But  _ why _ ?!”

“Because Corrin is a grown man.”

“I’m not sure I’d quite say Corrin is a ‘grown man’...”

“Nobody needs your sass, Azura.”

“Xander, let Elise hang her streamers, she’s been saving them just for a special occasion like this.”

“Yeah! Listen to Camilla, big brother.”

“I’m sorry to interrupt,” Leo interrupted without any indication that he was actually sorry, “but can somebody inform me as to  _ what is going on _ ?”

Leo’s siblings were standing in the den of their house, hanging up decorations to make the dimly-lit, sparsely-decorated place seem more cozy, as had been tradition whenever the twins came to visit. Now, there was a banner stretched across the entirety of the room that read  _ WELCOME CORRIN!!! _ Judging by the handwriting, Xander wrote it, and the exclamation points were added last minute by Elise.

Azura- who was newer to the tradition and merely observing- clapped her hands together. “Ah, Leo! You’ve made it!”

Xander sighed, turning to his younger brother. “I’m sorry to interrupt your date, but it would seem our brother’s arriving earlier than we thought.”

“Of course he is,” Leo sighed. “Well, at the very least it’s better than being  _ late _ .”

“Oh, I can’t wait to see my little shnookums,” Camilla gushed, sighing happily. “It’s been so long since I’ve seen Corrin…”

“Isn’t Kamui coming too?” Leo asked.

Xander chuckled. “Our little princess is currently in Hoshido. She’ll be arriving tomorrow.”

“I can’t wait!” Elise cheered. “The Krankenberg Sisters, all in one place!” She grinned deviously. “Leo’s even here, so that makes all of us.”

“Hey…”

“Well, you should make yourself useful,” Camilla sang, handing Leo a list. “Go buy these things for us. Oh, and take Odin and Niles. They need babysitting.”

“We need what?” Nilas asked, poking his head around the corner.

“You heard me, love.”

Niles sighed. “First you won’t let me help with decorations-”

“In our defense, dear, you suggested far too many…  _ phallic  _ decorations.”

“Well, but…” he cleared his throat, dismissing the subject. “And now, you’re making our little brother ‘babysit’ me?”

“I’m not your brother, Niles.”

“A certificate that legally binds your sister and I begs to differ.”

Azura pouted that them. “Oh, you two; stop fighting?”

Leo crossed his arms. “Whatever do you mean, Azura? We’re not fighting.”

“Perish the thought!” Niles sauntered over to Leo and wrapped an arm around him. “We’re thick as thieves!”

“Yes, but not thick enough for your hand to be that close to my  _ ass _ ,” Leo hissed, pushing Niles’s hand away.

“Oops. Sorry; old habit,” Niles chuckled, putting his hands in the pockets of his jacket. “Well, then, we’d best pick up Odin. He wouldn’t want to miss out on this…” he cleared his voice and posed dramatically, “ _ AMAZING AND POSSIBLY INTRIGUING ADVENTURE! _ ”

Elise applauded him. “That was a great impression!” she laughed. “I’m sure he’d be proud.”

“Oh- wait,” Leo scoffed, smacking his forehead at the thought of his own forgetfulness. “How could I let that slip my mind…”

“What is it, Little Leo?” Camilla asked, frowning as she, being tall enough to reach almost everything in the room, helped Elise hand her streamers.

“I forgot- I’m supposed to get a ride for Takumi from the library, but we’re all busy.”

“Well,” Niles began, “Technically,  _ I’m  _ not bus-”

“Niles, the day I leave you alone with my boyfriend is the day you die,” Leo growled.

“Ah… point taken.”

“Well…” Elise thought for a moment. “I suppose  _ Odin  _ could go get him.”

“Hm…” Leo scratched his chin. “That… might not be a bad suggestion. He is at least  _ somewhat  _ trustworthy. Leagues more trustworthy than Niles.”

“True,” Niles agreed.

“Niles, dear, you’re not supposed to agree with someone when they insult you, even if it is the truth.”

“All right, well,” Leo began, “I’m calling Odin before we head out. Niles, c’mon. We’re going shopping and you’re going to shut up and behave for once.”

Niles laughed. “Oh, if only.”

 

***

 

Takumi was reading peacefully in the library when he was approached by a tall figure.

“Can I help you?” Takumi asked, not looking up.

“Ah, what foul trickery is this? Leo hadst told me you’d be ready for me upon arrival!”

Takumi frowned and looked up. Standing above him and smiling was Odin, Leo’s more theatrical friend.

“Oh,” Takumi mumbled, returning to his book. “Can I help you?”

Odin frowned. 

“I- I came to return you to the Krankenburg Estate,” he tried again.

“Ah.” Takumi sighed, putting his book away. “And here I was hoping that I’d get to read a bit longer…”

“Ah, no offense intended, but… have you not been here somewhere in the ballpark of  _ three hours _ ? Haven’t you checked out any books?”

“I don’t have a library card,” Takumi explained. “I’m not from here, remember?”

Odin frowned. “Oh, is that all? You could check out books on my card, if you’d like.”

“Really?” Takumi asked, smiling. However, he instantly went back to frowning. He didn’t know this man, aside from the fact that he was one of Leo’s closest friends. “I mean, uh… That’s nice of you, but I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?” Odin inquired, chuckling. “It looks to me as though you’ve barely scratched the surface of that particular tome.”

Takumi frowned at the book in his hands. It was true, he was fully engrossed in the story it held within its pages, but it was a long adventure novel, and he had just picked it up.

“I’ll get it for you. Don’t concern yourself over such trivial things as your mistrust for me!”

Laughing nervously, Takumi glanced away. “Ha, ha-  _ mistrust _ ? I have… no idea… what you’re…”

“Oh, nonsense,” Odin sighed. “I can tell quite clearly that you don’t trust me. It’s understandable, though; after all, Leo’s told me all about your issues with people you don’t know.”

“I don’t  _ have  _ any issues!” Takumi insisted.

“Sure, sure,” the other man sighed, “And my name isn’t Ow- I mean, uh, Odin Dark! Ahaha, ha…”

Takumi raised an eyebrow. “O… kay…” He stood up, picking up the stack of books beside him. “Well, here’s what I want, for starters.”

Odin regarded the stack of books with wide eyes before laughing. “Well, you sure are an avid reader! Reminds me of my old days with my family. Yes… my cousin Morgan, my sworn ally-versary, would constantly take way too many books than he could read in one day. He’d usually finish most of them, though.”

“...‘Ally-versary’?”

“It’s what we called each other. Ah, those were the days,” he remarked. “I do miss my family back home ever-so-much.”

“Hm.” Takumi glanced down. He missed his own family back in Hoshido.

“Oh? Is something wrong, Takumi?”

“Nothing,” he lied. “Let’s just… get those books and go, okay?”

 

***

 

“Next on the list is… bananas.  _ Don’t _ make it weird,” Leo ordered, pointing at Niles accusingly as the two walked through the store.

“Oh, Leo, when would I ever?” Niles chuckled, pushing the cart along. They were currently in the quality establishment known as Wal-mart, embodiment of classy shopping. Leo was in charge of the list, because he knew Niles would make an inappropriate joke about everything if he knew what was on it.

“So,” Niles began as they turned into the fruit aisle, “I was thinking about your relationship with Takumi…”

“Don’t even start,” Leo warned, picking up a bunch of bananas that seemed satisfactory.

“Oh? You don’t even know what I was going to say.”

“Yes I do. You were going to ask obscenely personal questions, most likely something along the lines of whether or not we’ve slept together yet, which is none of your business, but we  _ haven’t _ .”

Niles raised an eyebrow. “Oh? Then those condoms I snuck into your bedside table have gone to waste.”

Leo slammed the bananas into the cart. “You did  _ fucking WHAT?! _ ”

“Haha! The look on your face.”

“I hate you. You’re joking. You have to be joking,” Leo mumbled, glaring daggers at his friend, trying not to attract the attention of the people around them shopping in peace.

“Oh, I’m afraid I’m completely serious for once,” Niles laughed, arms draped leisurely over the cart’s bar.

“I  _ hate  _ you. I’m going to tell Camilla when we get home and I’m making sure you never touch my bedside table or anything else in my room ever again.”

“I didn’t hear an ‘I’m taking them out of my bedside table’.”

“I swear I will punch you in the fucking face right here in the middle of a goddamn Wal-mart.”

“Point taken,” Niles chuckled. “Though I shall elect to ignore it.”

“Ugh,” Leo moaned, walking away, prompting Niles to follow. “We need soda. Corrin’s favorite one.”

“But, really. I do want to know about your relationship with Takumi.”

Leo paused. “I… don’t see how that’s relevant.”

“Well, the way I see it, you two are quite similar, but you seem unsure of what you want.”

“What do you mean?”

“You want to take things faster, if I’m not mistaken, and he does not. I can tell these things, you know.”

Leo frowned. “I don’t see how that matters.”

“Oh, but it does. You see, every couple has their gimmick. Xander and Charlotte are barely alike, but they complement each other nicely. Conversely, Camilla and I are  _ very  _ much alike. After all, we’re both into-”

“I  _ get it _ ,” Leo sighed, turning around and crossing his arms. “What’s your point here? That Takumi and I don’t have a gimmick? That’s not true, you know.”

“Oh, I know. You’re good for each other, in my opinion. You like the same things, but your personalities are different enough for your relationship to be not-boring. But I think you both want very different things.”

“That’s not true,” Leo argued. “Not that long ago we were talking about our futures.”

“Oh, yes, the whole ‘getting-married-with-kids-and-a-picket-fence’ schtick. We’ve all been there. But what  _ else _ ? Did you talk about what you’re going to do? Did you talk about where you’re going to  _ live? _ You’re Nohrian, and he’s Hoshidan. Do you think Takumi wants to stay here forever?”

“I…”

“Do  _ you _ want to settle in country whose culture you don’t know anything about?”

“I’m not completely daft, Niles, I have a basic knowledge of Hoshidan culture.”

Niles stopped. “Say something Hoshidan right now.”

“...Nihongo-ga wakarimasen?”

“You are the whitest person I have ever met.”

“Shut up,” Leo scoffed as the turned into the next aisle to grab ice cream. “I’m not going to take relationship advice from the likes of  _ you _ .”

“I’ll have you know I am in a  _ very  _ happy relationship and have been in many.”

“Ugh,” Leo moaned as he opened a freezer door. “What kind of ice cream do you think Takumi likes?”

“Pineapple.”

“I hate you.”

Niles laughed, crossing his arms. “Did you  _ really  _ expect me to give an honest answer?”

“You know in retrospect, I shouldn’t have. What kind of ice cream do  _ you  _ like?”

“I like Magnum bars ’cause they also make c-”

“I’m getting vanilla,” Leo announced spitefully, reaching for the largest tub.

Leo’s eccentric friend laughed heartily. “You’re so  _ easy  _ to tease. At least your sister teases back.”

“If you bring her into this you won’t live to see her again.”

“Haha.” Niles stopped- both speaking and walking. “But Leo, I am serious. I know that both you and Takumi are new to this whole relationship thing. I’m worried about you.”

Leo paused, sighing. “I know, Niles.” He turned. “Can we just… get our groceries and go home?”

“Sure. Just let me see the list…”

“Absolutely not.”

“Ha! Fine. It was worth a shot…”

 

***

 

“So, do you like Nohr?”

Takumi sighed, looking out the window of Odin’s vehicle as the rain poured down. “Yeah. It’s… got a somber beauty to it.”

“Ha… that’s true. Don’t worry- you get used to all the amazing weather after the first few years.”

Takumi chuckled, though he didn’t look back. “You’re not Nohrian, are you, Odin?”

“Haha, no. But alas, I cannot tell you where I’m truly from… or I’ll have to kill you,” Odin said, exemplifying this through use of a spooky voice.

“Do you have a family where you’re from?” Takumi asked as they passed a row of somber-looking houses.

“Uh…” Odin cleared his throat, dropping his theatrical demeanor. “Well… there’re my mothers and my brother, my aunts and uncle, a few cousins… and my friends... I had a girlfriend back home before I left, too. We ended on good terms, I suppose.”

“Hm.” Takumi glanced back. “You don’t seem to miss home much.”

“Oh, that’s not true at all,” Odin admitted. “I miss them dearly. I left when I was… considerably young. Selena and Laslow came with me. Heh, our group of friends was thick as thieves, but we all ended up going our separate ways… but I suppose that’s how it is sometimes,” he admitted, turning onto another desolate black road.

“That’s not reassuring,” Takumi grumbled.

“I know,” Odin chuckled, looking forwards wistfully. “You want to hear something that will help  _ you _ , because you miss Hoshido. Right?”

“I… no,” Takumi lied, glancing away.

“Ha! Leo’s right, you do turn red when you’re lying.”

“Leo’s going to get a punch in the nose,” Takumi muttered.

“I’d spare him, if I were you,” Odin suggested. “After all, what will be the point of your visit to Nohr if your reason for visiting is dead.”

Takumi laughed. “I suppose that’s fair.”

“Just so you know, Takumi, if you need to talk to someone who understands what it’s like to be in a strange new land.”

Takumi, who had been reluctant to get to know Odin thus far, actually felt a smile come to his face. “Thanks.”

“It’s no trouble. Oh, I think we’re here. And it appears as though Leo and Niles are back! Joy!”

 

Leo greeted Takumi with a hug when he got back. “Did you enjoy your time at the library?”

“Yup,” Takumi answered. “Odin let me check out books on his card. It was fun.”

Leo smiled. “I’m glad,” he replied, though there was a hint of something different in his voice. Takumi couldn’t place his finger on what, and was soon interrupted by Elise screaming, “GUYS, CORRIN’S HERE!”

Their older brother was being escorted into the house by Xander, who was carrying his bags. Corrin waved to his siblings and friends as he walked through the door. “Hello! I made it home safely!”

Elise screamed and tackled him to the ground. “I’m so happy to  _ see  _ you!”

“Whoa, Elise, don’t kill him before he’s even in the house,” Xander chuckled.

“There’s my precious little brother,” Camilla cooed, walking over to Corrin and picking him up. “Did you miss me?”

“Of course I did,” Corrin answered, returning the hug.

“Don’t forget the  _ love _ -birds!” Elise teased, pointing at Leo and Takumi.

Leo rolled his eyes and scoffed, while Takumi blushed.

“Oh, I haven’t forgotten about  _ you two _ ,” Corrin joked, winking. “How’re my precious little brothers?”

“Fine,” they both answered in unison.

“So in sync, so passive-aggressive,” Corrin sighed. “Just give me a hug, why don’t you?”

Leo rolled his eyes. “Oh, whatever,” he mumbled, walking towards Corrin and resigning himself to his fate.

“Don’t you want a hug?” Corrin asked Takumi as he wrapped his arms around Leo.

“No thanks.”

“EVERYBODY HUG TAKUMI!” Elise shouted.

“What- no!”

Unfortunately, only Xander and Leo listened, as Camilla, Elise, Corrin, and even Niles and Odin, who’d remained aloofly to the side, all hugged him.

“Leo, save me!” Takumi cried as he felt the others closing in on him, making him  _ extremely  _ claustrophobic.

“Please stop assaulting my boyfriend with love and warm feelings. It’s sickening.”

“Thank you,” Takumi said as the others dispersed.

“So, how’s everyone been?” Corrin asked. He looked right at home as Xander began to take his bags upstairs. “How’s the marriage going, Camilla?”

“Splendidly,” she crooned, stroking his hair. “Yours?”

“Great!”

“And my precious niece?”

“Happy and healthy. Our Sophie’s going to grow up to be a beautiful girl, just like her Aunt Camilla.”

“Oh, you flatter me!” Camilla laughed. “I’m sure she’ll just be the picture of grace. And maybe she’ll even inherit good hair from you!”

“Ha! Maybe.” Corrin winked at Leo and Takumi. “Well, I’m going to go unpack, but I’ll be back to talk to  _ you two  _ later.”

The older brother walked away, accompanied by the rest of the Nohrian band of merry misfits sans Leo, who Takumi turned to shortly thereafter.

“Well… we’re alone for once,” Takumi said. “Do you want to go out or something?”

Leo, who looked somewhat somber, pursed his lips. “That sounds… nice.”

“Is something wrong?”

“Nothing. Just… we should probably talk more in the car.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you got that Magnum joke please don't ever speak to me of it again  
> Also poor Sophie ;_; my Corrin has the gorgeous default hair (albeit black), yet she inherits the cowlicks. A tragedy, truly


	6. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo takes Takumi to one of his favorite places in Nohr and shares a moment with him there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay fuck these next three chapters were supposed to all be the same chapter but they didn't flow well like that and I wanna take y'all on this rollercoaster of emotions SO three chapters. I think some of you might be happy with how this one ends.  
> Also the graveyard is supposed to be the one in his fight scene that I've NEVER DONE BC I ONLY PLAY REVELATIONS I AM WEAK

“Leo, is something wrong?”

Leo didn’t answer; he just kept driving.

The two had left Leo’s house after Leo went upstairs to lock his room (to safeguard against Niles _and_ now Corrin). He hadn’t quite specified to Takumi _why_ he’d wanted to leave, other than he wanted to talk, which he was sure was bothering his boyfriend to no end.

“So…” Leo frowned, trying to think of something to say. “Did you enjoy spending time with Odin?”

“Uh, yeah, actually… he’s pretty cool. Still not sure how I feel about Niles, though.”

“You know under normal circumstances I’d say, ‘oh, he’s not _that_ bad’ but right now I’ll just agree with you and say screw Niles.”

“Did he say something to you?” Takumi asked, sitting forwards in his seat to get a better look at Leo.

“Yes and no.”

“Do you need me to punch him?”

Leo laughed. “Uh, no. He’s still my friend, you know.”

“Well, just say the word and I’ll beat the daylights out of him.”

“Good to know.” Leo smirked, but the expression of his face soon dissipated. “Do you… do you like Nohr, Takumi?”

Takumi paused. “It’s… nice.”

Leo sighed. “I’ll take that as a ‘no’.”

“No, really- it is,” Takumi continued. “I always thought it was just cold and rainy and gross, but that’s not true at all. There’s a lot of interesting sights.”

“Like?”

“Like, uh…” Takumi frowned. “There’s… the rain.”

“It _does_ rain a lot.”

“Yeah, it never rains that much in Hoshido. It’s always sunny and the land is so full of vibrant flora, and-” Takumi noticed the prominent grimace on Leo’s face. “...I’m not helping much, am I?”

“Not particularly.”

“But I really am enjoying my time here,” he insisted.

“Alright.”

“Where are we going, Leo?”

Leo smirked once more. “I’m taking you to one of my favorite places in Nohr.”

 

***

 

“Can I open my eyes now?”

“Absolutely not.”

“I hate it when you do this.”

“You know that the surprise is always worth the wait.”

Takumi sighed. Leo was forcing him to close his eyes as they walked away from the car, which was taking _much_ longer than Takumi would have liked. He had his eyes shut tight, holding Leo’s hand as he guided his boyfriend through the forest, and they’d been walking for nearly ten minutes.

“Are we almost there?”

“Would you stop whining? At least it’s not raining.”

“I wish it were raining. Then we could go back to the car.”

“Hardee-har-har,” Leo scoffed. “I’m trying to do something _nice_ for you.”

“It’d be nicer if it included significantly less blindly shuffling around.”

“You are much more athletic than me; why are _you_ complaining?”

“You’re not the one who doesn’t know where we’re going…”

“Well, you won’t have to worry long.” Leo stopped suddenly, removing his hand from Takumi’s. “Alright. Are you ready?”

“I have been for ten minutes.”

“Haha… alright, on the count of three. One… two… _three_.”

Takumi’s eyes flew open. They were standing on a large hill overlooking a forest, full of tree that were a plethora of colors, all red and orange and gold.

“Um… okay.” Takumi frowned. “It’s pretty, but why did you bring me here?”

Leo was looking at the forest wistfully. “I know it’s probably not _that_ impressive, but this place is quite special to me.”

“Oh? How so?”

“My father used to bring me here.”

Takumi stopped. He knew what Leo’s father had been like, but he didn’t know how to respond to that.

“...I can tell that you’re confused,” Leo chuckled sadly. “Don’t worry, I’ll explain more. But right now… we’re going on a hike.”

 

***

 

Leo couldn’t say he remembered his father quite fondly.

But in retrospect, Garon was definitely the better of his two parents, his mother having no interest in caring for her son other than his basic needs; she’d never been there for him emotionally, nor did Leo ever feel loved. Camilla always told him he was an intelligent child; he’d figured out that his mother held no love for him before he’d learned to love her. Camilla loved her mother, who was incredibly abusive; Elise loved her mother, who acted as though Elise didn’t exist at all; but Leo had never loved his.

His father was a different story.

Garon wasn’t always so bad. Leo could remember his father being a kind man when he was extremely young; he’d loved his children, unlike their mothers, and held a soft spot for each of them. He didn’t start to change until after Elise was born.

He relayed all of this information to Takumi as they walked.

Takumi was silent throughout most of it. Leo figured that he didn’t want to ask about anything that might potentially upset him, which Leo was grateful for.

“We used to come hunting here,” Leo explained further. “Father would take myself and my siblings here every fall when it wasn’t too rainy.”

“You used to hunt?”

“Yeah. I know; I’m not much of an outdoorsman, am I?” Leo chuckled.

“Ah… no. I never got to go hunting much as a kid. Sometimes Moth… Mikoto’s work friend Yukimura would take me.”

“Mm.” Leo sighed. “I forgot sometimes.”

“What? That I’m an orphan?”

“Yes.”

Takumi shrugged. “I don’t let it bother me too much. Or at least I try not to.”

“Hm.” Leo stepped over a fallen branch. “Watch your step. We’re starting to go off the path.”

He continued leading his boyfriend through the woods, remembering many of the good times he had experiences there as a child.

“Leo?”

“Yes, Takumi?”

“Where are we _going_?”

“There’s a spot in the woods that I particularly like,” Leo informed him. “I’d come here sometimes as a teenager.”

“Oh, I remember Corrin and Kamui telling me about teenage Leo,” Takumi chuckled. “I heard you were quite the edgelord.”

Leo grimaced.

“So it’s true?!” Takumi laughed. “Oh my gods. This isn’t going to be some super edgy place, is it?”

“...It’s a graveyard,” Leo admitted.

“Oh my gods.”

“Don’t say a word,” Leo warned.

Takumi suppressed laughter as they continued on.

The walk was a bit longer than Leo had remembered; then again, he hadn’t made this journey in years. By the time they were a third of the way there, night had fallen.

“Uh… Leo?” Takumi asked, walking slightly closer. “It’s, uh… it’s getting dark.”

Leo chuckled, sliding his hand into Takumi’s. “Are you scared?”

“N-no!” Takumi replied in a small voice.

“Hm. Azura always did say that you were scared of ghosts and such.”

“Not true! Ghosts aren’t real! I hope.”

Laughing, Leo pulled his boyfriend close. “Don’t worry; I’ll protect you.”

Takumi shuddered. “Please don’t let it come to that.”

“I won’t… and we’re here,” Leo announced.

Takumi glanced around warily, while Leo smiled knowingly. They were standing in an old Nohrian graveyard in a clearing in the wood, gravestones scattered about.

 

“Yikes,” Takumi muttered.

“I know, right?” Leo laughed. “I got lost once when we were on one of our famed hunting trips. One of my sisters scraped her knee, so I went to find her bandages. I ended up getting lost on the way back to the campsite and wound up here.”

“Which sister?”

“Hm?”

“Camilla doesn’t seem the type to trip randomly, and Elise is just fine at first aid on her own.”

“...Neither of them,” Leo admitted.

“What?”

“She’s dead.”

Takumi paused.

“...Oh.”

Leo looked down. “I have… _had_ … a lot of siblings. Father had a lot of girlfriends and wives, on-and-off flings.”

“That sounds insane.”

“It was. Camilla’s mother became his third wife. Mine was simply one of his mistresses. They were good friends, even though she hated the other women in his life.”

“...Gods, Leo.”

Leo chuckled. “I don’t remember them very well. It’s funny; I resented my mother, but never my father. Not until I was older.”

“Do you love him?”

“I don’t know. He was my father. It would seem that I should for that very reason, but then I have to think what he did to Corrin and Kamui, and what he allowed the rest of us to go through.” Leo looked up. “I’m sorry. I’m rambling.”

“No, it’s okay.”

Leo sighed. “I always remember this place when I think of when my father was still a good person. When he found me, he didn’t yell, he didn’t call me a disappointment… he just found me. He said I must have been scared, and he led me back home. When things started going downhill as I got older… when I couldn’t be as good as my older brother… when I was just another bastard son… when I couldn’t be his _perfect_ heterosexual son… I came here.” He looked around wistfully. “It reminded me of better times.”

Leo felt Takumi tighten his grip on his hand.

“Well… it’s a bit spooky, but I think it has a nice view of the stars,” Takumi admitted, leaning closer and putting his head on Leo’s shoulder.

Leo smiled sadly. “Yeah… it does.”

 

When the two of them returned to the house, everyone was already asleep. The dining room was a mess, filled with leftovers and a note that said, “ _Help yourselves, Leo and Takumi_ ”.

Thus, they feasted upon a dinner of cold sandwiches and the remains of a cake that said “ _Welcome Home, Corrin!!_ ” and had been utterly attacked by the others.

“I’m glad you took me there,” Takumi said as he stuck his fork into frosting piping along the sides of the cake.

“I’m glad I took you, too,” Leo said, reaching across the table to grab Takumi’s hand, rubbing his fingers gently over his boyfriend’s knuckles.

“No, but… I felt like I saw a different part of you today. A more vulnerable part of you, I guess.”

“Well,” Leo said, leaning close, “I suppose I don’t mind you seeing me vulnerable. Nor would I mind you seeing every part of me.”

Takumi blushed nervously. “Um…”

“Am I embarrassing you?”

“No…”

Leo laughed. “You’re adorable.”

Takumi rolled his eyes. “Why don’t we go to bed?”

“Sure. I’m tired, anyways. Today was a long day.”

The two stood and, after cleaning up the dining room (because gods forbid the others be awake to do it), walked to Leo’s room hand in hand.

“Hey,” Leo said as they walked in, the door closing behind them.

Takumi turned, his hand still in Leo’s. “What wrong?”

Leo paused, but smiled. “Nothing. I just… think you look exceptionally beautiful tonight.”

“Leo…”

Leo pulled Takumi close and kissed him, tightening his grip on Takumi’s waist.

“I love you so much,” he whispered amidst kisses, his breath warm and heavy. Takumi mumbled something in reply, but it was cut short by Leo’s tongue in his mouth, an action he returned twofold. Leo held the fabric of Takumi’s clothes clenched between his fingers, and he could feel his fingers turn red from the action.

He bit down on Takumi’s lower lip and heard a low moan in response before he began to trace Takumi’s jawline with his lips, then his chin, his throat…

Leo stepped forwards, and Takumi took a step back, mirroring Leo’s motions until they reached his bed, falling onto it, Leo lying on top of his boyfriend, kissing and feeling each other, hands reaching for one another despite being there,  right _there_ , so close to each other they could feel the other’s heartbeat against their chest. Leo’s hand slid under Takumi’s shirt, feeling the warmth of his skin.

Takumi paused, staring at Leo.

“I’ll stop if you want me to,” Leo informed him, his voice low and sultry.

“...I don’t,” Takumi whispered.

Leo was taken aback, but  he soon smiled. “Are you sure?”

“Yes. Do you have-”

“Yes.”

“And-”

“Yes. Everything. Thank Niles.”

Takumi laughed quietly. “I probably won’t.” He paused for a moment. “Wait. The others are home… what if they hear us?”

“They won’t,” Leo murmured, kissing Takumi’s jaw. “The walls are thick.”

Takumi put his hands in Leo’s hair, pulling his head so as to look him straight in the eyes, which were deep and golden-brown and full of quiet intensity.

"Okay," he said quietly.

“Gods, I love you so much,” Leo said, pressing his lips to Takumi’s once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I uh... I didn't say Niles was the _only_ reason the rating went up...  
>  (No you will not get anything more explicit than this this was SUPER hard for me to write jfc I can't write "steamy" scenes)


	7. Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is funny. That's it. It's funny.  
> Btw if the last chapter you read was about Corrin coming back, GO BACK TO CHAPTER SIX. I added three more and this is the last one. MASSIVE SPOILERS, mate.

There were a lot of good feelings that Leo couldn’t explain. A warm bowl of soup in hand, spending times with his siblings, laughing with his friends because as much as they annoyed him, he still loved them.

And yet, there were so many more he had yet to learn of, and so many he was learning now.

Like waking up next to someone after baring themselves to each other and sharing utmost intimacy; feeling someone’s skin pressed against his; hearing the sound of his lover’s breathing as he slept; the feel of tracing the skin of bare legs tangled within his own; the touch of Takumi’s hair against his face, his head resting against his chest, the feel of his warm breath on Leo’s skin.

Leo closed his eyes. Takumi was resting against him, head resting on one of Leo’s arms and leaning against his chest. Leo’s arm was asleep.

He didn’t care.

He had no clue what time it was; he’d awoken not but ten minutes ago, memories flooding back to him a bit at a time.

Now, he was just happy to lie there with his lover close to him.

Eventually, Takumi began to stir, ending Leo’s small window of quiet peace.

“Good morning,” Leo whispered as Takumi’s eyes began to open.

“Ugh… morning.” Takumi rubbed his eyes. “What time is it?”

“I don’t know.”

“What?” Takumi lifted himself up a bit, his hair cascading over Leo’s face. “You of all people should know what time it is.”

“You’d think,” Leo chuckled, brushing grey hair out of his face, “but in light of the circumstances… I don’t care.”

Takumi turned red. “Oh…”

Leo smiled and reached up for Takumi’s face tenderly, pulling him down gently to kiss him. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Takumi answered quietly.

 

Leo had elected to get up first, and had (reluctantly) dressed and left to eat lunch. Currently, he was sitting at the table, drinking coffee and reading. His siblings were… somewhere. He had no idea what they were doing.

Eventually, Niles sauntered into the room, sitting next to Leo.

“Hello,” Leo said, taking a sip from his beverage without looking up. “Did you have a nice night?”

“I did, actually. Camilla and I nearly ruined our marriage playing Monopoly. She’ll be down in a bit. Odin and Elise went out.” Niles leaned forwards, grinning. “Did  _ you  _ have a good night?”

“I did.”

“Oh, I’m sure.” Niles leaned in and whispered into Leo’s ear, “ _But the walls aren’t THAT_ _thick, you know._ ”

Leo dropped his coffee, the mug landing with a loud  _ thud  _ on the table.

“Oh, the look on your face!” Niles laughed. “Camilla, look at him! He’s absolutely beet red!”

“Oh, my little Leo, I’m so  _ proud  _ of you!” Camilla gushed as she walked into the room, running up to Leo and crushing him in a hug.

Leo opened his mouth, but he was at a loss for words.

“He’s so embarrassed,” Niles chuckled deviously. “I can’t wait to see the look on his face when Elise and Odin get back.”

Leo’s head whipped around. “What did you send them to do you  _ monster _ !?”

“Oh, trust me, they went of their own accord,” Niles cackled.

Were it not for the fact that he was still wrapped in Camilla’s bear hug with his face against her chest, Leo would have killed Niles right then and there.

“What’s all this ruckus about?” Corrin yawned as he entered the room, still in his pajamas.

“Oh, well, our little Leo here-”

“ _ Not another word, Niles _ !” Leo threatened.

“Oh, please. I’m sure your entire family knows by now.”

“Knows what?” Corrin asked, yawning once more.

“Are you okay, shnookums?” Camilla asked concernedly, releasing Leo, who immediately tacked Niles out of his chair and punched him in the face.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Corrin sighed. “I just couldn’t sleep. I kept hearing weird noises from down the hall.”

Leo’s eyes widened, while Niles, who he had pinned to the floor, grinned wickedly. “Oh, this is  _ rich _ .”

Camilla leaned over and whispered something into Corrin’s ear. Their brother immediately stood up, slammed his hands on the table, and shouted, “HOLY  _ HELL _ , LEO!”

“I hate you  _ all _ ,” Leo screamed.

“Oh, you’re going to hate Odin even more,” Camilla giggled. “He’s back.”

“LEO!” Odin shouted as he and Elise ran into the dining room. Odin was carrying a plain white box in one hand. “WE HEARD THE JUBILANT NEWS!”

Leo stood up. “If there are truly any gods they would have killed me by now…” He eyed the box in Odin’s hand and narrowed his eyes. “Odin. What’s that?”

“We bought you a cake!”

Leo paused.

“No.  _ No _ , you did not. YOU DID NOT,” Leo screamed.

“It’s your favorite, if that helps!” Elise giggled.

“They would not let us put the caption we wanted on it, however,” Odin lamented, “something about it being a ‘family-friendly’ establishment.”

“So we improvised!” Elise continued.

He opened the top of the box, revealing a cake that said, in large blue letters, “ _ IT’S A BOY! _ ”

“Do you like it?”

Leo was speechless, but he managed to look up at everyone and say, “Given the legal opportunity, I will kill you  _ all _ .”

“Oh, don’t be such a killjoy, Leo,” Camilla laughed. “After all, everyone here is  _ so  _ happy for you.”

“If you say a word of this to Takumi, none of you will be waking up tomorrow.”

“Pfft,” Camilla laughed, “I’m pretty sure his siblings will tease him enough as it is.”

“You’re all absolutely-” Leo stopped. “Wait.  _ You told his siblings _ ?!”

“I thought Hinoka would want to know,” Camilla admitted.

“Oh my g…  _ why _ ?  _ Why  _ would you do that?!”

“Yeah, as much as I’m enjoying this, I’ll have to agree with you there,” Corrin admitted. “They’re going to murder him when they wake up.”

“Tell me you still have time to tell them you were joking,” Leo begged. “Corrin, what time is it in Hoshido?!”

“Um, well, it’s probably really early morning, so they’ve most likely just woken up.”

Leo put his head in his hands. “This is without a doubt the  _ worst  _ day of my life insofar.”

“But I bet last night was  _ amazing _ ,” Niles cackled with delight. “I don’t even Camilla and I could top that.”

“Niles I  _ refuse  _ to believe that you have ever had  _ any  _ relations with my sister,” Leo spat.

Niles shrugged and muttered, “Give it a few months and you’ll have your proof.”

The room went silent.

“You’re  _ pregnant _ ?!” Corrin gasped delightedly.

“Haha, well, I guess he ruined the surprise,” Camilla laughed nervously, patting her midsection.

Leo turned around. “I’m going to  _ murder  _ you,” he roared at Niles.

“Now, now- you don’t want your niece to be fatherless, do you?”

“You’re having a  _ girl _ ?!” Elise squeed.

“Our daughters can be besties!” Corrin gushed, clapping his hands together.

Leo groaned. As much as he loved his family, he hated them very, very much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You uh... you might want to post any comments you have _now_ , before the next chapter. Just saying. Please.


	8. Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takumi finds out about what the others know. He doesn't take it well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter BUT it gets its point across.  
> Btw if the last chapter you read was about Corrin coming back, GO BACK TO CHAPTER SIX. I added three more and this is the last one. MASSIVE SPOILERS, mate.

“Leo? Are you okay?”

“Ugh,” Leo replied as he entered the room. “Please don’t talk to anyone for the rest of the day. We are staying in here.”

Takumi frowned. He was sitting on Leo’s bed, playing his Ds. “Did something happen?”

Leo was silent for a moment. “...No. Why?”

“I just got a weird text from Ryouma.”

Takumi’s boyfriend groaned in frustration. “What did… what did he say?”

“Um… he said, quote-unquote, ‘Tell your boyfriend he needs to come to Hoshido. We’ll have a beer and then I’ll kill him.’ Or something like that.”

“I hate my life,” Leo shuffled over to the bed and sat down. “Anything else?”

“Here,” Takumi said, picking up his phone and showing Leo his messages.

 

**Hinoka** (8:30) **:** Camilla just called me

 

**Hinoka** (8:31) **:** She said you’re “a man now”???

 

**Hinoka** (8:31) **:** I’m confused but Ryouma is pissed

 

Takumi switched to Sakura’s messages.

 

**Sakura** (8:47) **:** Elise just texted me… ew

 

Then to Silas’s.

 

**Silas** (12:24) **:** Hey quick question, why does my husband think it’s necessary to send me all of  the gross details of your love life?

 

Leo grimaced. “I hate my life.”

“I don’t think I understand- oh, I just got a text from Niles. I’m scared to open it.” Takumi frowned. “‘I know you’re into Nohrian scum, but how do you like that Nohrian c…’”

Takumi paused. Then he threw his phone across the room and screamed.

“You  _ told  _ them?!”

“Of course not! Why would I do that?!”

“Well did they  _ hear  _ us?!”

“I suppose!”

“ _ You said the walls were thick, you bastard! _ ” Takumi shouted, smacking Leo across the face with a pillow.

“Well  _ obviously  _ I’m wrong about a lot of things!”

Takumi crossed his arms, blushing. ‘I cannot believe this. I’m going to kill all of them. And then you. And then myself.”

“Don’t do that.”

Takumi shut his eyes tightly. “I just… wow. This takes the cake, Leo.”

“Well, on the bright side, Odin bought us one.”

“That’s  _ not funny _ !” Takumi snapped, whipping his head around.

“Whoa.” Leo’s eyes widened. “Takumi, it’s not that big of a deal.”

“Yes it  _ is _ !”

“I mean, yeah, it’s embarrassing, but I’m sure when we look back on this a few years from now, we’ll laugh.”

“It’s  _ not  _ a few years from now, Leo; it’s  _ right now _ .”

“Are you… okay?”

“ _ No _ !”

Leo paused, pursing his lips. “Do you… want to talk about it?”

“What, so your family can overhear us and tell half of the continent?!”

Leo winced. “Takumi…”

Takumi didn’t let him finish, nor did he dignify him with a response. He slid off the bed and turned, stomping out the door.

“Takumi-!”

“Don’t follow me!” Takumi snapped.

The others were in the dining room. They tried to talk to him, but he couldn’t understand what they were saying to him as he ran out of the door.

Maybe he was being impulsive, he thought as he raced down the hall and out the door. Maybe he was overreacting.

But he couldn’t deny that he felt hurt.

It was raining, but he didn’t care, running down the Windmire streets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I sent this to my friend Leanne she said "Wow Takumi you're being a dick" and then "OMG YOU BASTARD" (to me).  
> Please don't kill me but is this a bad time to go on hiatus?


	9. Red Strings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Xander go looking for Takumi and bond in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeeeeyyyyy, remember that hiatus? Yeah, I said I was gonna do that because of finals, BUT one of them got cancelled so all I did during was work on this! (And sleep.)  
> Also remember that thing I had going in the last few chapters where everyone knew what happened but no one came out and explicitly said? Someone explicitly says it. Oh well  
> EDIT: Realized _I forgot to name this chapter._ Fml

“Takumi! Takumi, where are you?”

Leo tried to see through the rain, but it was coming down hard, making it difficult to see anything as he and Xander rode down the streets of Windmire in Xander’s car.

“Are you sure he doesn’t have his phone?” Leo’s brother asked.

Leo rolled up his window and slammed himself into the passenger seat, rain still clinging to his hair and shoulders. “I thought he might have grabbed it, but now I think it might still be in my room…”

Xander narrowed his eyes. His younger brother was, understandably, worried. He’d grabbed Xander as soon as he and Charlotte had returned home, saying Takumi had run off and he didn’t know where he’d gone.

“...I’m not quite sure I understand what’s happening,” Xander admitted, looking out the windshield as the wipers pushed rain aside as it pelted the glass.

“It’s…” Leo sighed, hold his head in his hands. “Takumi and I… we…”

“Was it something that happened while I wasn’t here?”

“Yes… it… happened last night.”

“Did you fight?”

“No.”

Xander frowned. Leo wasn’t looking at him; he was staring that the floor gripping his head tightly.  _ Something  _ was bothering him.

“Leo, is there something you need to tell me?”

“No…”

“You can tell me anything, Leo. I won’t judge you.”

“It’s not being judged that I’m worried about,” Leo muttered. “The others…”

Xander nodded understandingly. “Did they go overboard again?”

“‘Overboard’ is an understatement,” Leo scoffed. “They went too far.”

“What did they do?” Xander asked.

“They didn’t tell you what happened?”

“No, I’m afraid not.”

“Thank the gods…”

They drove in silence for a few minutes before Xander decided to speak.

“I’m sorry.”

Leo didn’t answer.

“I know that Takumi isn’t always the most… emotionally stable person, for lack of a better term. He’s been through a lot. Some things might set him off. I’m sure that the others blowing it out of proportion didn’t help.”

Leo pursed his lips. “You said I could tell you anything.”

“Yes.”

“Judgement-free.”

“Of course.”

“Takumi and I had sex last night.”

“...Oh.”

“The others found out and told everyone, including his siblings. I didn’t think much of it, but he…” Leo closed his eyes. “He was so upset…”

“Well, did you expect him to act differently?”

“I mean… no… yes? I just… Niles said something a yesterday, about how Takumi and I are different, and want different things.”

“Well, that’s normal for any relationship. You think Charlotte and I are the same person?”

“No, but…”

“But what? You can’t expect to be the exact same person. That would be like dating your sibling. And who would ever want to do that?” Xander paused. “Er, don’t answer that. My point is, you and Takumi are going to have lot of misunderstandings, spats, and squabbles. You like a lot of the same things, but you are not the same person. Takumi is a very feeling person who feels he has to be better than he is. You’re very blunt and don’t like to show your emotions. Not only that, but you’re from two different countries. Hoshidans have a different idea of love and relationships than we do.”

“I know.” Leo sighed. “I know. It’s just… I thought he’d be fine if it were with me.”

“Well, I’m sure he’s not used to having people know personal things about him. After all, he barely lets his siblings know when he has nightmares. I’m sure he still loves you, Leo, but I’m also sure that this hurt him more than you can imagine.”

“I…” Leo paused. When Xander glanced over, he could see visible tears rolling down his face. “I’m worried about him, Xander.”

“I understand, Leo.”

“I took him to that spot in the woods,” Leo murmured. “I told him about our siblings, our father… all of it.”

Xander paused. “Really?”

“Yes. I… I wanted him to know.” Leo looked up, looking Xander in the eyes. Leo’s brown eyes were tinged with red, and Xander could see the distress in them, a change from the general stoicism that Leo surrounded himself with.

“I love him, Xander,” Leo said.

“I know.”

“No, I mean it. I love him. I don’t want this to be what ends us; I don’t want  _ anything  _ to. I can’t imagine being with anyone  _ but  _ him, and I don’t  _ want  _ to. I need to find him.”

“I know. And we will.”

Leo looked down. “Do you think it wasn’t meant to be?”

“What?”

“Takumi and I.” Leo closed his eyes. “I know it’s probably odd to talk to your little brother of all people about guy problems, but…”

“Not at all,” Xander assured him. “It’s no different from talking to Elise, Camilla, or Kamui about them. Besides, it’s not as though Corrin hasn’t said the same thing.”

Leo didn’t seem convinced.

Xander sighed. “Leo, I know this may seem irrelevant, but sometimes, I wonder what kind of person my son will grow up to be. And sometimes, I wonder who he’ll grow up to love. I worry about his future often, but I know I want my son to be happy, whether what makes him happy is a woman, a man, or no one at all.”

“...And?”

“And if he grows up to be half the man you are with a boyfriend in tow, I wouldn’t mind one bit.” Xander smiled. “I watched all of you grow up; Camilla, Elise, Corrin and Kamui… I never knew the kind of people you’d grow up to be. But I can safely say I’m proud of all of you, and I couldn’t be happier for you and the partners you’ve all chosen.”

“Even Takumi?”

“Especially Takumi.”

Leo turned red. “I don’t know if his family feels the same way about me.”

“Mm, they don’t. I remember Ryouma telling me the night you two announced your relationship that he wasn’t sure how he felt about you dating Takumi.”

Leo’s face fell. “Oh.”

“I couldn’t relate much. You both looked so happy. I knew you two would be good together, no matter what happened.”

This actually brought a small smile to Leo’s face. “Thank you, Xander.”

“It’s nothing. Let’s start focusing on finding Takumi again. I’m sure he’s scared and wants someone he can trust.”

Leo thought for a moment, then said suddenly, “That’s it.”

“Hm?”

“I think I know where he went.”

 

***

 

“I’m coming, you can quit knocking,” Azura said in reply to the incessant pounding on her door. She walked towards it, putting Shigure into his playpen as she passed. She was alone at home; her husband was out with some friends from his old country.

The knocking began again. Azura sighed, putting her hand to the doorknob. “Whatever it is, I hope it’s…” Her eyes widened as she opened the door and she saw the shivering, sopping mess that was her adoptive brother. “Takumi?”

“C-Can I stay here?” He asked.

“Certainly, but… what’s wrong? You look troubled…”

“You don’t know?”

“I’m afraid not… I haven’t checked my phone since this morning.”

“Oh, th-thank the gods,” he muttered.

“Oh, you poor thing; you’re drenched. Come inside right now. I’ll get you some of my husband’s clothes.”

“Th-thank you…”

 

Azura had gotten Takumi dressed a few minutes later, his soaking wet clothes in the wash. She brought him some tea and blankets and sat with him on the guest room bed after she’d put Shigure down for his nap.

Takumi was staring at his tea as he held it in his hands. She wondered why he was acting so strangely, and why he wouldn’t tell her.

“Did you call the others?” Takumi mutter quietly as she sat down next to him.

“No. I figured that if you were coming to me alone, you wouldn’t want me to tell the others you were here.”

Based solely upon the expression that overtook his face, Azura knew that she was right.

“Would you like to tell me what happened?”

He sighed. “I don’t know. Are you going to make fun of me?”

“Why would I do that? It’s not something funny, is it?”

“No, it’s not. But nobody else seems to think that.”

Azura frowned at her little brother sadly. “What happened, Takumi?” She asked, scooting closer so that their shoulders were touching.

“I…” he closed his eyes, squeezing them tightly shut. “It’s stupid. I’m being stupid. I should just go back…”

“I can’t make that judgement until you tell me what’s going on,” she told him.

Takumi paused, then took a drink of his tea, likely to calm his nerves.

“Are you not going to tell me?”

Takumi sighed. “I don’t know.”

“Takumi, you can’t bottle up your emotions like this. It’s not healthy. Trust me, I know from experience.”

“I… I know, Azura.” He pursed his lips, tears starting to form in his eyes. “I just…”

“I know about what happened with Leo.”

Takumi turned and stared at her with fear in his wide eyes.

“I checked my messages when I put Shigure to bed. I am so, so sorry, Takumi.”

He didn’t stay to hear what she had to say; he got up and walked away.

“Takumi…” she rose and followed him. “Takumi, wait.”

“I can’t believe this,” he muttered, covering his face as he headed down the stairs.

“Please stop,” Azura begged. “Talk to me. Please. You can’t leave; where are you going to go?”

“I don’t  _ know _ .”

“Takumi,” she said, grabbing onto the fabric of the shirt he wore, stopping him. “Please. You need to tell someone how you feel. I can’t imagine what you must be feeling right now, and I know you don’t think anyone else will understand, but trust me when I say that  _ I  _ will.”

Takumi spun around on his heels. Azura wa afraid he’d be angry with her, but instead of shouting, he pulled her into a hug and rested his head on her shoulder, crying into the fabric of her dress.

“Why would they do something like this?” he sobbed. “I can understand teasing us, but this… telling  _ everyone  _ in my family...”

“I know,” Azura assured him, wrapping her arms around him comfortingly. “I don’t think they thought you would react the way you did?”

“I… I just thought Leo would understand…”

“Takumi, you and Leo will always have a lot of differences between you. Sometimes you won’t understand each other. My Nohrian siblings are  _ very  _ open with each other; they don’t mind sharing things like their love lives. Even details that might seem too personal to you.”

“I couldn’t do that with anyone,” Takumi admitted.

“I know. And I know it feels like you’re having something very private to you exposed for all to see… but it will pass.”

“But after this, how are people going to think of me? My siblings… my friends…”

“Who cares what they think?”  Azura asked. “I don’t think any less of you. This doesn’t define you, Takumi.”

Takumi sniffed. “Thank you.”

“It’s okay. You’ll be alright, and it’ perfectly fine to be feeling the way you do.” Azura hugged him more tightly. “I’m glad you told me.”

“Yeah…” Takumi wiped his eyes. “Can I… can I stay here for a bit?”

“Stay as long as you like.”

“Azura?”

“Yes, Takumi?”

“I know I wasn’t a very good brother to you, but… thank you for being a good sister.”

 

***

 

“We’re here,” Xander said as he parked at Azura’s house.

“Thank you,” Leo replied hurriedly as he unbuckled his seatbelt and jumped out of the car. “Thank you.”

“Anytime. And Leo?”

Leo turned to face his brother, a bit frustrated at having to stop as it was still raining, though it had weakened to a drizzle. “Yes?”

“Be gentle with him. You don’t know how he might be feeling.”

Leo pursed his lips and nodded. “Right. I- I will.”

He turned and ran to Azura’s door, not even bothering to block the rain from completely drenching him as he knocked on the door.

“Just a minute!” he heard from inside, followed by footsteps. The door opened to reveal Azura, who regarded Leo without any real indication as to whether or not she was happy to see him. “Oh. Hello, Leo.”

“Azura, please,” Leo began, “Takumi ran off, and I know he came here.”

“I’m afraid Takumi’s not here,” Azura answered. “But I’m sure he’s fine.”

“No, he’s… Azura, please. I know he’s here. I just… if you won’t let me talk to him, please, just let me know that he’s okay.”

“I…”

“ _ Please _ ,” Leo begged as her began to cry. “I need to know that he’s okay. You don’t have to let me in, but  _ please _ , tell me he’s okay…”

Azura pursed her lips as her step-brother began to cry in front of her. Leo knew he shouldn’t let himself break down in front of her, but he couldn’t stop. All of his fear and worry had finally weigh down upon him.

Eventually, Azura sighed, opening the door further. “Come inside. You’re soaking wet.”

Leo stepped inside, not looking at her as she handed him a few towels from the linen closet and leading him to the coach, sitting him down to speak to him.

“Takumi’s upstairs,” Azura said finally.

Leo let out a shaky breath of relief. “Oh, thank the gods.”

“He’s in the guest bedroom. But I’m not certain that he’ll want to talk to you,” she continued. “He was very hurt by what happened.”

“I know that,” he sighed. “I should have sympathized with him more.”

“I don’t think it’s your fault,” Azura assured him. “If you want to talk to him, you’re welcome to, but I’m not sure he’ll want to talk to  _ you _ .”

“I’m well aware,” Leo answered. “If he doesn’t want to come home, I won’t make him.”

Azura glanced away. “He’s in the guest room,” she finally relented.

“Thank you, Azura,” he said, standing. “Thank you so much.”

“Just be sympathetic.”

“I will.” Leo walked past his step-sister and towards the stairs, wondering what he was going to say. There was nothing good that he  _ could  _ say that came to mind.

He paused in front of the door. He wasn’t quite prepared for this.

Nevertheless, he took a deep breath and opened the door.

Takumi was sitting on the bed, staring off into space, when Leo walked in. He took one wide-eyed look at his boyfriend before returning to a melancholy expression and looking away.

“Hey.”

He received no answer, nor did Takumi give any indication that he acknowledged Leo’s existence.

Leo bit his lower lip, wondering what to do. He knew that Takumi was angry. He expected this.

“You know, they say your first time’s supposed to be special. I think we’ve got that down cold.”

This time, he did get acknowledgement in the form of Takumi’s glare.

“I… “ Leo groaned. “I shouldn’t joke about this. I know you’re upset.”

Takumi rolled his eyes, but Leo could see the hurt on his face through the anger. Leo’s heart filled with a mixture of pity and worry.

“Can I sit with you?”

“I don’t care,” Takumi scoffed quietly.

Leo made his way to the bed, sitting next to Takumi, their backs against the headboard. A silence passed between them as Leo thought of what to say next.

“...Should we not have done it?”

Takumi’s anger began to dissipate as he looked down at his hands. “It’s not that.”

“That’s not an answer,” Leo sighed.

“No, I… ugh.” Takumi put his head in his hands. “It’s not  _ that _ , okay? I  _ wanted  _ to. I didn’t have any second thoughts about it, but… I didn’t want  _ other people  _ to know. That’s none of their business; the world has no place in our bed, Leo. I don’t need people knowing every detail of our love life. That’s between you and me and no one else.”

Leo pursed his lips. “I feel like an idiot for not being more careful.”

“ _ I  _ feel like an idiot.” Takumi closed his eyes. “I shouldn’t have run away like that.”

“I think I understand why you did.” Leo reached over and wrapped his arm around Takumi’s shoulder, pulling him close. “Takumi, I really love you. I know my family went overboard… and honestly, I take some responsibility, too. Sometimes I forget how some things might affect you in comparison to me.”

Takumi laid his head on Leo’s chest. “I’m sorry for running off.”

“Don’t be.” Leo paused. “I’d understand if you’d want to break up or go back to Hoshido.”

“I don’t want to do  _ either  _ of those things.” Takumi frowned. “Besides… my family’s probably going to give me hell when I do. They’re not like your siblings.”

“I don’t think they’ll hold it over your head. They might kill me, though.”

Takumi laughed, but despite this, his eyes were filling with tears. “We have so much to figure out…”

“I know.”

“What do we do, Leo?”

“...Let’s go back.” Leo took Takumi’s hand. “I won’t mind if you want to want to stay here; I won’t force you to come.”

“No… I think I will. I’m… tired, Leo. I just want to go home.”

“Xander’s outside. We can go whenever you’re ready.”

 

***

 

When they got home, everyone else was asleep, followed shortly by Xander, who’d driven them home. Leo had told Takumi he wanted to give him space, and this was nonnegotiable, leaving Takumi to sleep alone in Leo’s room.

He felt bad. He felt tired, and he just wanted to go to sleep.

As soon as he entered the room, he fell face-first onto the bed, not bothering with the lights.

Before he could truly fall asleep, he noticed his phone on the other side of the room. Deciding he should at least let his siblings know he was okay, he walked over to it and picked it up, sitting on the bed to check his messages. To his surprise, the first name he saw was Leo’s.

 

**Leo:** (5) Missed Calls

 

**Leo:** (15) New Messages

 

**Leo:** (1) New Voicemail

 

Takumi grimaced. He was in for a talking-to, most likely. Leo had probably been mad at first.

Yet, as Takumi opened his texts, he was surprised by what he found.

 

**Leo** (1:05) **:** Are you okay?? Where did you go?

 

**Leo** (1:20) **:** Please come back. I’m worried

 

**Leo** (2:00) **:** Xander’s back. We’re going to try and find you

 

**Leo** (2:03) **:** I’m not angry, I promise. Just tell me where you are, and we can fix this, okay?

 

**Leo** (2:12) **:** I know you’re angry. I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry.

 

**Leo** (2:45) **:** Are you okay wherever you are?

 

**Leo** (3:23) **:** Please just tell me that you’re alright.

 

**Leo** (3:30) **:** I hope you’re okay. I love you

 

**Leo** (3:43) **:** You know that, right? I love you. I’m so sorry that this happened. 

 

**Leo** (4:00) **:** I know you must be feeling like this is the end-all of bad things that could happen to us. It’s not.

 

**Leo** (4:05) **:** I’m sorry. Maybe we shouldn’t have done it. Maybe this was all a mistake

 

**Leo** (4:05) **:** If I’d known the others would hear I would never have asked you to do it in the first place.

 

**Leo** (4:06) **:** I understand that you’re upset. I understand if you hate me or want to break up. Just, please… tell me you’re okay.

 

**Leo** (4:20) **:** I know now that you probably left your phone at home, so you’re not getting any of these messages.

 

**Leo** (4:21) **:** Just know I love you. I love you and I don’t want this to be the end for us. I’m sorry, Takumi, and I pray that you’re alright.

 

Takumi’s eyes were stinging by the time he finished them. He’d expected Leo to be angry. He’d fully expected a negative reaction when Leo had found him at Azura’s, but he hadn’t gotten one.

But then, there was still the voicemail.

Takumi tapped the screen of his phone to play it.

“...Takumi. I…”

Takumi could hear the crack in Leo’s voice as he paused to compose himself upon starting.

“I’m about to leave with Xander to find you, but you’re not answering. Are you okay? You’ve been gone for so long… I… I hope you’re not hurt.  I’m…. I’m going to try and find you now, okay? I promise to look all over Windmire until I do. I need to tell you I…”

There was a long pause.

“You’re my world, Takumi. If something happened to you, I’d never forgive myself. I couldn’t live without you. I  _ can’t _ . I don’t care what anyone else says or thinks about us. I’d take everything back, even what happened last night, if it meant you could be back here and happy. I love you. Please come home soon.”

The phone went silent in his hands.

Takumi paused. At this point, he was crying.

Gods, he’d messed up.

He put his head in his hands. He didn’t know how to fix this.

 

***

 

Leo was sleeping, though not soundly, when he heard someone approaching.

“Hello?” He muttered, half awake, his vision blurry.

“...Leo?”

“Takumi…” Leo rubbed his eyes. Takumi was sitting in front of the couch, and though it was dark and his vision was drowsy, Leo could see the remains of tears clinging to Takumi’s cheeks. “Hey… what happened? Are you okay?”

His boyfriend was silent for a moment before saying, “I… had a nightmare.”

“Well… come here.” Leo lifted the blankets off of himself enough for Takumi to crawl under them and lay on top of him on the couch. Leo wrapped the blankets around the two of them and held Takumi close as his head rested on his chest.

“Leo…”

“Yes?”

“You’re not going to leave me, are you?”

“What?” Leo frowned. “Of course not,”  he answered in a hushed tone. “Why would you think that?”

“...” 

“Was that what you dreamt about?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh, Takumi,” Leo sighed, squeezing him comfortingly. “Nothing you do could make me want to leave you.”

“Not even what I did today?”

“No. I told you before that I’m not angry.”

“I know…”

Leo stroked Takumi’s hair as they laid in silence. He thought about what Niles had said, as well as what Xander had said. He exhaled deeply, letting his hand rest on Takumi’s head.

“I’m sorry my family’s insane. I would’ve put a stop to it if I’d known how you’d feel.”

“It’s okay… I shouldn’t have overreacted.”

“...We’ve got a lot to figure out.”

“I know… but… can we figure it out in the morning…?”

Leo chuckled softly. “Of course, love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Not-Hiatus everyone! I've been working on the next chapter too so you won't have to wait _too_ long.  
> [Also WOW Xander you really hit that Siegbert spiel on the nose](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10675332/chapters/23633817)


End file.
